Corazón invisible
by ampis
Summary: kagome es una joven alegre,la cual esta perdidamente enamorada de inuyasha, el hermano de su mejor amiga, pero siendo la única rechazda por él, el cual la ve como una desenfrenada y hueca chiquilla, que solo quiere divertirse a costa de el.ULTIMO CAPITULO
1. Chapter 1

Corazón invisible.

**Cáp. 1: la ultima sobre la tierra.**

Hay estaba él, terminando de arreglar el cercado que dividía ambas haciendas, su piel bronceada y sudorosa haciéndole lucir aquellos perfectos brazos , sus bíceps bien marcados y los pantalones de jeans dándole un perfecto espectáculo de su trasero. No era una pervertida claro que no, pero lo que más le gustaba admirar en un hombre, era un buen trasero.

Se removió inquieta en la rama que la sostenía, escucho el crac del pedazo de arbusto, miro para todos los lados tratando de encontrar en que sostenerse, pero era imposible…odiaba subirse a los árboles…Pero no, todo era por verlo a él, era la única forma de poder estar un poco con él sin que se lo reprochara…si…. ya esto sobrepasaba todas las locuras que había echo.

Ladeo la cabeza estaba seguro que escucho un ruido no muy lejos, pero nada, siguió con su rutina de trabajo, tenia que terminar el cercado antes que se apareciera la molesta hija de su vecino, esa chiquilla lograba sacarlo de quicio, cuando iba a dar el ultimo martillazo escucho un ruido seco alrededor del framboyán rojo que quedaba en la división de las tierras.

Esa caída no fue nada buena, todos sus pobres huesos los sentía resentido, y para colmo su falda nueva estaba arruinada, quito los resto de hojas y palos que se le enredaban en el cuerpo, abrió sus ojos lentamente pero se arrepintió quería serrarlos, pues aquella mirada dorada sobre sus pupilas era muy avasallante, sonrió nerviosa…..como rayos le explicaría que hacia allí espiándolo y además por lo que pudo ver callo del lado de su hacienda.

-ahora te especializas en trepadora de árboles - el la ayudo a pararse, refunfuñando en su interior y enviando una exclamación a los cielos para tener paciencia, volvió su vista a ella inspeccionando si tenia algún golpe fuerte, pero le molesto ver que ella estaba mas concentrada en mirar sus pectorales -.cuanto me das -.

Ella carraspeo nerviosa y salio de su aturdimiento, lo miro al rostro y se echo para atrás pensando inconcientemente que debía proteger su vida.- e…eh… ¿Qué dijiste?-.

-olvídalo…..pero dime…. ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no te acerques a mis tierras?-. la cogió del brazo y la arrastro prácticamente hasta que la puso del otro lado de la hacienda.- de ese lado es que tienes que estar, te lo he dicho muchas veces eres una mala influencia para mi familia y sobretodo para sango, que hombre le puede hacer caso a una supuesta _señorita_ que solo se pasa el día persiguiendo hombres y mas espiándolos como si fueran dedazo de carne.

-yo no hacia eso-.mintió, nunca admitiría tal echo y menos a inuyasha, ah...Por que la vida era tan injusta, ella solo pedía observarlo de lejos y ya.- por eso es que sango rechaza mis propuesta para salir juntas ¿tú… se lo impediste?-ahora estaba indignada, una cosa era ella y otra era sango, el no tenia derecho a entrometerse en su amistad…pero ¿porque el la odiaba tanto?, no podía comprenderlo.

-si ¿qué querías que hiciera?, antes muerto que ver como la llevas a una vida de libertinaje.-el la apretó a su cuerpo sintiendo como los pechos femeninos subían y bajaban con fuerza, los cabellos revueltos y con varias pajas de pasto enredados en la hebras azabache, pero lo que lo encolerizo fue la mirada desafiante que tenían esas orbes marrones.-dime que quieres para alejarte de un vez por todas.- la apretó mas a su cuerpo separando el poco espacio que quedaba entre ambos, llevando una mano a la estrecha cintura y sujetando la cabeza con la otra .- ¿quieres algo de mi… es eso?.- unió los labios varoniles a los suaves y delicados de kagome, en un beso rudo y salvaje, muy distinto a lo que una vez ella soñó.

El la soltó de improvisto dejando que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, ella lo miro asustada, nunca pensó que el le hiciera tal desplante, en sus ojos se acumularon varias gotas que fueron imposible detener.-¿porque lo hiciste inuyasha tu sabes que yo?...pero no pudo terminar por que el la interrumpió.

-¿Qué me amas? – el apretó los nudillo y bufo.

-a pesar de ser joven,….se lo que es el amor inu…por favor ¿que hice para que me desprecies así?

-tu no me amas, con cuantos no has salido en los últimos meses, casi toda la población masculina… ¿no ´´señorita?, crees que por parecer una niña buena delante de los demás, ya me tenias atrapado….escúchame ni aunque fueras la ultima mujer sobre la tierra me fijaría en alguien como tú.- se voltio y comenzó a marcharse por lo que no vio como ya las lagrimas y el gesto de dolor se reflejaba en la azabache. Se llevo una mano al pecho, estaba intacto…pero ¿porque sentía que dolía tanto?, no quería sentir eso, el odio que vio en los ojos dorados no era verdad… no pedía ser verdad, bajo la cabeza hasta sus adoloridas piernas y ya no contuvo el llanto.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

En el comedor de los taishos, había un aire espeso desde que inuyasha entro a la casa grande, maldiciendo a todo aquel que se cruzo por su camino, durante el resto de la tarde lo observaban ir de aquí para allá como una fiera que buscaba su presa, incluso sesshomaru que era el que siempre le hacia frente estaba un poco intimidado por aquella actitud salvaje de su hermano menor.

Izayoi miro a su hijo y después al plato de comida, era raro ver el plato casi lleno y menos cuando se trataba de inuyasha.-paso algo malo hijo…te has pasado el día entero armándole bronca a todos los obreros.-ya se imaginaba que aquel enojo tenia un nombre pero solo le llegaba la imagen de una adorable jovencita de 19 años con el nombre de ´´kagome.

.-no me pasa nada.-miro a la mesa percatándose de que faltaba sango.-y mi hermana donde esta.-se escucho un murmullo en la cocina y después vieron aparecer a muchacha con los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada.-que ocurre .-se paro y trato de acercarse a ella, pero esta lo esquivo y se echo a llorar en los brazos de sesshomaru.

-todo es por tu culpa inuyasha…se fue estarás contento.-lo miro resentida.

-quien se fue.-exigió saber.

-ya no tienes por que preocuparte….eres un egoísta…eso era lo que querías alejarme de ella…pues felicidades lo conseguiste…ni siquiera alcance a despedirme.-se separo de los brazos de su hermano mayor y miro a inuyasha con recelo.-te odio.-se voltio y se acurruco en los brazos de su madre.

.-oh mamá…que voy hacer sin kagome…yo la trate muy mal las ultimas veces y ella no se lo merecía.-balbuceo entre lagrimas.

-kagome…. ¿que pasa con la desenfrenada esa?-.pregunto inuyasha.

-se fue...a vivir a los Estados Unidos¡¡feliz!!! – sango subió las escaleras corriendo dejando a todos anonadados con la noticia.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Este es mi primer fic, espero review con sus opiniones.

como pueden observar es un universo alterno y por supuesto los personaje de inuyasha no me pertenen.

NOTA: no presto mi historia a nadie.

No permito que nadie continué una historia por mí.

Y sobre todo no permito adaptaciones de ningunas de las historias que subiré.

Besos ampis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Corazón invisible**

**Cáp.2 soledad.**

La joven de cabellos azabache miro por la ventanilla de aquel avión, solo nubes negras y muchas turbulencias, eso era exactamente lo que había en su corazón, no podía creer que ya había pasado un año desde que se fue de Japón, y desgraciadamente si por ella fuera nunca hubiera regresado.

Pero el destino es muy macabro y allí estaba rumbo a su antigua vida….¡¡no mentira!!, esa vida nunca regresara por mas que lo desee, ya no es la misma….y la antigua kagome que confiaba en todo el mundo murió.

Se comenzó a divisar la isla de Japón, saco un espejo de mano y miro su rostro pálido, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos un poco hinchados por las lagrimas que se derramaban, irónico se fue llorando y regresa llorando, aunque no por el mismo motivo.

En el aeropuerto estatal de Asahikawa, estaba souta inquieto, moviéndose de un lado para el otro, había demasiada gente y todavía no encontraba la figura de su hermana menor…consulto su reloj…ya eran las 3:p.m. se suponía que el vuelo estaba retrasado, se aliso los cabellos con la mano en un acto de nerviosismo, sabia que lo que le esperaba era fuerte y doloroso, sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y miro a su amigo el cual le daba ánimos con la mirada.

-no se como podré soportar todo lo que se avecina inuyasha….cuando ella se entero no podía ni hablar…oh Dios ¿por que tenia que suceder esto? -.mirando nuevamente para cerciorarse de que kagome no había llegado.

El ojidorado sabia que era una situación delicada y todavía faltaba la peor parte, él no era muy bueno para esa situaciones y menos consolando gente.-tu eres fuerte souta y ella también se que lo superaran.-contesto.

-no,… tu no entiendes ella esta pasando por….-pero no continuo, su mirada se concentró en una joven vestida totalmente de negro y que se dirigía a él.

Kagome se abalanzo en los brazos de su hermano y se permitió llorar sin importarle las curiosas miradas.- todavía no lo puedo creer hermano hace tan solo unos días…¡¡¡no puede ser verdad!!!-souta la mantenía fuertemente abrazada temiendo que si la soltaba se desvaneciera.

Inuyasha se mantenía asolto por la escena, pero también sorprendido, porque la kagome que el conocía ya se le hubiera tirado encima, o al menos eso fue lo que izo en una situación similar hace ya seis años.

-souta tenemos que irnos se hace tarde.-mirando fijamente a kagome.

Ella entonces se percato de su presencia, se separo del hombro de su hermano y miro hacia inuyasha.- hola inuyasha ¿como estas?-. Lo saludo kagome por cortesia.

-bien y ¿tu como te sientes?.-se recrimino por el comentario, claro que debía estar mal, la situación no ameritaba otra cosa.

-por favor inuyasha puedes recoger el equipaje de kag, yo la llevare a la camioneta.-pidió, viendo como su amigo asentía.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

El recorrido hasta Nagayama fue desesperante, cada minuto que pasaba, ella pensaba que era un sueño y que en cualquier minuto iba a despertar. Se entretuvo mirando las montañas de furano, las cuales ya representaban el esplenderio de la primavera….pero eso no la reconfortaba… nada la reconfortaría a la soledad inminente por la que estaba pasando, ladeo la cara y vio el rostro lastimero de su hermano, parecía cachorro desvalido.

-souta estoy contigo.-el aludido cogió la mano de su hermana y la aferro con fuerza, a pesar de tener cuatros años mas que ella se sentía indefenso e inútil.

.-gracias kag-

-nunca me des las gracia por ser tu hermana souta…eso sobra.-pidió ella.

Inuyasha miro por el espejo retrovisor, y observo las facciones de kagome, se preguntaba si en un año una persona puede cambiar tanto, o por los menos físicamente hablando, la veía mas desarrollada y con otro aire, meneo la cabeza negativamente asegurándose que eran los sentimientos del momento que lo hacían desvariar.

Doblo en la intersección que daba a la hacienda Higurashi, donde se comenzó a divisar las inmensa cantidad de coniferas y arbustos que abundaban esas tierras, que al paso del camino comenzaba a aclarar para dar lugar a una hacienda amplia y con varios terrenos llanos, donde se situaba la casa grande.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron, había varios autos estacionados y varios amigos de la familia, además de trabajadores, y lugareños de la zona que por respecto y aprecio se encontraban allí.

La señora izayoi fue la primera en acudir a su encuentro al verlos llegar, dio un beso a su hijo y de inmediato atrajo a kagome hasta sus brazos mostrándole su palabra de apoyo.

-chicos tenemos que ir al mausoleo, lamentablemente ya no pueden esperar mas tiempo.-hablo nostálgica.

.-lo siento fue mi culpa el vuelo se retrazo.-los demás la miraron con congoja.

-claro que no kag, ahora vamos a despedirnos de nuestro padre.-el se llevo a kagome seguido de los demás.

El entierro fue muy doloroso para todos los que conocían a los Higurashi, la mayoría mostrarón sus condolencias y se mantuvieron en pie hasta que se poso el atardecer, los ultimo que salieron fueron los Taishos , que dejaron a los hermanos despedirse a solas .

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Continuará.

Buenos chicas aquí esta la continuación del fic.

Este capitulo fue basado mayormente en situaciones reales. (Aunque cada quien tiene sus propia experiencia en estos casos).

Como dicen todo tiene un porque y créanme de lo contrario no existiría fic ¿no creen?

Aclaraciones: se que algunos fic tienen similitudes con otros. PERO TODAS LAS IDEAS DE MI FIC ESTAN EN MI CABEZITA Y ES DE ALLI QUE LA ESTOY SACANDO.

YO SOY, DE LAS QUE ESTA ROTUNDAMENTE OPUESTA A TOMAR IDEAS DE OTRAS AUTORAS ESO ES UNA FALTA DE RESPECTO A ELLAS Y A UNO MISMO, NO ES ETICO, Y LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA ES EL COMPAÑERISMO ENTRE COLEGAS. y solo es una aclaración, yo permito todo tipo de mensajes, siempre u cuando tenga su debido respecto (tiendo a ser muy vengativa jeje, mentira acepto criticas de todo tipo, tengo una lengua afilada que tiene respuesta para todo)

Otra cosa, claro que terminare el fic, en este momento estoy de vacaciones en la universidad, pero tranquilas, que llueve, truene o relampagueé, así sea tener que someterme a un intensivo de neuronas nuevas lo terminare.

Habrá momentos en lo que por x razón tarde un poco en subir la continuación (soy estudiante de termino en la UNI y eso representa mas responsabilidades y agregando que yo soy la que lleva las riendas de mi casa ya entenderán).

Y sobre todos muchas gracias a todos (as), que se molestaron por leer mi historia:

Muchas gracias por lo review, aportan mucho y me mantienen contenta.

agradeciendo cariñosamente a **lady sakura** por haberme orientado en fanfiction

Besos ampis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp.3 ¿un corazón que no siente?**

Al terminar el entierro souta llevo a kagome a la casa, sabia que estaba al limite de sus fuerzas, y además, no era recomendable que siguieran enfrente de la tumba de su padre, mientras mas rápido mejor, a varios metros de camino llegaron, subieron unos cuantos escalones que daban paso a la galería, atravesaron los pasillos y dieron con la sala, en la cual solo estaban, la señora de la limpieza, el viejo cuidador del lugar y los Taishos.

Kagome miro a su hermano, el cual la observo y se detuvo para escuchar lo que diría.

-yo no quiero hablar con nadie souta….quiero estar sola…lo necesito- el le acaricio la mejilla y le dio un beso en la frente.-

-esta bien yo atenderé aquí y después subo para hacerte compañía.-el la soltó y miro cuando se marchaba y al instante se acordó de algo importante.-kag.-ella voltio y se acerco de nuevo.-no te olvides de tomar tus medicamentos.-ordeno.

Ella lo miro derrotada y asintió, para después subir a su antigua habitación, sabia muy bien que era imposible dormir, por lo que las pastillas le resultarían de mucho, pero todo tiene su precio, y eso es lo que estaba pagando cada vez que no duerme y los recuerdos la atormentan, ahora su vida la representaban un montón de fármacos que no la hacían sentir, o ¿es que estaba vacía y su corazón ya no tenia sentimientos?.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Inuyasha observo como kagome y souta se quedaron en la puerta, los vio murmurar algo que no llego a sus oídos y después como kagome desaparecía por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Al instante en que souta le daba las gracias a los empleados y ellos se marchaban.

Sango se removió incomoda en el sofá, en todo el entierro no pudo hablar con kagome y verla marchar la hacia sentir peor.-souta puedo ir ver a kagome.-todos la miraron incluyendo inuyasha, ella sabia que no podía reprocharle nada en esa situación.

.-lo siento sango, pero me pidió estar a sola…se que eres su amiga y quieres consolarla, pero ahora no es el mejor momento.-el se sentó con un gesto cansado al frente de ellos.

.-pero cuando algo así ocurre lo mejor es tener a alguien.-rogó con la mirada pidiendo un si.

.-tu no entenderías…ella debe estar durmiendo ya…se tomo unas pastilla de efecto rápido…es mejor dejarla descansar.-contesto melancólico.

-oh….siendo así vendré mañana temprano para ver como sigue.-hablo rindiéndose a su pedido.

Sesshomaru, que era el mas callado de todos quería pararse e ir a ver a kagome, a pesar de todo los conflictos, ella le caía en gracia y la conocía mas de lo que algunos se imaginaban, llegando incluso de ser el confidente de muchos de los secretos de la joven, claro nadie sabia ese detalle.

-souta se que no es el momento, pero cualquier accesoria que necesites en la hacienda no dudes en avisarme.-repuso calmadamente.

-si, souta corroboro con sesshomaru, cualquier cosa que neseciten puedes buscarnos.-repuso inuyasha.

Souta miro a cada uno de los taishos, eran una verdadera familia a pesar de carecer de un representante paterno, por lo menos ellos si tenían un líder en quien apoyarse….pero el y su hermana solamente tenían a su tía kaede en los estados unidos, y dos o tres parientes lejanos de los que solo escucharon mencionar, ya que nunca los conocieron….tanta gente pero al fin y al cabo solos.

-claro…gracia por organizar el velatorio y los tramite de todo…ahora si me disculpan iré a ver si kag se durmió.-hablo el joven.

.-nosotros nos retiramos souta, ustedes necesitan descansar y deben sentirse aturdidos por tantas emociones juntas.-añadió izayoi la cual se paro con sus hijos y se despidieron del muchacho.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Eran la una de la madrugada, cuando inuyasha se dio cuenta fustrado que el sueño no acudía a él ¿pero como dormir?, si la causante de aquel malestar estaba durmiendo a uno cuantos metros, justo en la casa vecina…decidido no dormiría se paro de la cama matrimonial y camino hacia la ventana de cristal de aquella habitación, corrió las cortinas y su mirada siguió una ventana a lo lejos…en la cual muchas veces en secreto se permitía observar, pero no... todo estaba apagado, apenas se veía el reflejo de los árboles moviéndose con la luz de la luna.

Cerro las cortinas y camino por el frió piso de madera, busco un albornoz y se lo ato a la cintura. Al llegar a la cocina vio que no era el único que sufría de desvelo, allí estaba sesshomaru tomando un copa de whisky.-que haces tomando.-lo insito.

-creo que todos necesitamos un trago y tú ¿ tomaste el tuyo?.- contesto el mayor, busco otra copa y le sirvió un trago a su hermano. El cual acepto y bebió de un sorbo.-y como andas ya que ella regreso.-agrego sesshomaru.

-¿y como tengo que estar?...sabes lo que opino de ella, por el echo que este pasando un momento difícil, no quiere decir que sea distinta.-replico hastiado por el nuevo tema.

-un… inuyasha, espero que mantengas tus palabras, cuando realmente abras los ojos.-respondió el mayor, poniendo la copa en la mesa y dejando a su hermano.

Cuando abras los ojos…como se equivocaba sesshomaru, el conocía a kagome desde que era una niñata que corría por los campos junto a las cuerdas de babosos que no se le despegaban ni un minuto. apretó el vaso con furia ante el recuerdo deseando que fuera el cuello de uno de ellos.

Continuará.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: este capi me gusto mucho escribirlo, y si, vieron que sesshomaru esta mas involucrado en la historia de lo que piensan

Tengo muchas ideas para este fic estoy exprimiendo todo lo que tengo y noticia ya se como va hacer el final (creo que lo soñé anoche, martes) por lo que estén seguro tendrá un final, pero claro a esta historia le falta mucho jugo que sacar, pero es que no me estoy quieta y me pongo escudriñar una y mil situaciones con la cual quede mejor las continuaciones.

NOTA: repito no me gustan las adaptaciones, es mejor un trabajo con gloria propia, que plagiado. Y todos (as) tienen facultad de explotar su cerebro (si me lo dirán a mí que escogí contabilidad como carrera porque era malísima en lenguaje)

Pero el amor a la lectura me ayudo a expandir mis horizontes. (Si le dijeran eso a mi antigua profe le daría un patatús).

Agradecimiento a: **Karen, cibelo5, giselita, inuyasha-siempre** (te apoyo inu para toda la vida), **kitsuma, Jimena-chan, Kira** **Christopher, Natsumi Ishida, moro** y todos quienes leen.

_No pretendas parecerte a nadie, busca que todos quieran ser como tu_.

_Eres especial, por eso existes y siempre abra algo que será solo tuyo…. ¡¡¡el corazón!!!._

Besos ampis.


	4. sentimientos a flor de piel

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp. 4 sentimientos a flor de piel.**

Cuando kagome se levanto, estaba levemente desorientada, enfoco su vista en la habitación reconociéndola de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo le dolía, por haber dormido en mala posición y con ropa, un pequeño ronquido llego a sus oídos dándole a entender que no estaba sola, al voltear dio con su hermano, que estaba durmiendo al pie de la cama sobre un viejo diván recuerdo de su tía.

Se movió sin apuros y cogió una frisa, cubrió a su hermano para después ir a las maletas que todavía no se desempacaban, busco ropa interior y un vestido de licra color azul cielo….sabia que la gente murmurarían por no llevar luto, pero fue su mismo padre quien en vida le izo prometerle que nunca llevara luto¿para qué? si su corazón lo llevaba por ella.

Termino de recoger todo lo que usaría y fue hasta el baño, se lavó los cabellos con shampoo de manzana y unto su cuerpo con un exfoliador, necesitaba quitarse las malas ideas que cruzaban por su cabeza, no era bueno para ella ponerse a pensar…ya eso la llevo a muchas consulta con el psicólogo…meses atrás cuando él…meneó la cabeza no quería recordar, el agua fría caía sobre su cuerpo, necesitaba eso.

Cuando souta bajo la encontró en la cocina, con un libro de recetas en la mano y una mueca extraña en su cara, era definitivo por mas que ella alegara que era otra se equivocaba, se paro en el marco de la puerta y se cruzo de brazos.-piensas envenenarme pichona.-la vio voltearse y entornar los ojos.

-ya quisieras eso, anda siéntate ya sirvo el desayuno.-siguió mirando el libro.

.-y para hacer un par de huevos duros necesitas un libro de receta…Dios estoy perdido.-le reprocho con una leve sonrisa.

-no, necesitaba cerciorarme que las intrusiones incluyeran como hacer un souta a la cacerola.- sonrió ella…-pero lastima me faltan las patatas, por lo que te salvaste-. Repuso.

.-deberías secarte el cabello puedes resfriarte.-le aconsejo al ver como la cascada de cabello azabache, estaba mojado.

-yo tengo calor, no te preocupes mis defensas son de acero.-contesto incomoda, puso un plato en la mesa, con varios emparedados, una jarra de jugo de naranja y una ensalada de frutas.

-y el tocino pichona-replico al no ver su comida favorita.

-mírate souta deberías comenzar una dieta, as engordado unos cuantos kilitos desde que me fui…pobre hitomi tiene un novio camino a la obesidad.-se burlo el ver la cara de pocos amigos que tenia su hermano.

Pero de pronto los dos se quedaron en silencio al ver el asiento de su padre, el miro a su hermana, sabia que buscaba por todos los medios darle ánimos y tapar ese vació que se reflejaban en las orbes marrones.

-kag.-llamo su atención.-sango dijo que vendría…esta preocupada…creo que debes hablar con ella, ambas tienen mucho de que hablar- aconsejo souta.

-lo se pero… no ahora…ella dejo que su hermano abriera una brecha y ya no confió en amistades…aprendí la lección…tarde pero aprendí.-murmuro mas para si que para su hermano.

-no es el mismo caso kagome…tienes que dejar el pasado atrás, además no puedes culparla por tenerle cariño a inuyasha es su hermano- repuso.

Kagome se paro alterada.-inuyasha se puede ir por un cuerno…y no la culpo por eso, pero dime sabes tu cuantas cartas me contesto en lo que estuve en el extranjero…ninguna, yo quería un amiga en los momentos que me sentía sola.-se limpio una lagrima de la mejilla y miro a la puerta.- yo no fui quien me olvide de nuestra amistad, así que lo sermones sobran.-definitivamente su apetito ceso, se fue dejando a su hermano con la palabra en la boca.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Inuyasha estaba revisando el sembradío de naranjas cuando vio pasar a kogome cabalgando como alma que lleva el diablo…sus facciones se tensaron, en todos los años que llevaba conociéndola nunca la había visto montar, pues sabia que ella le tenia miedo a caerse… pero ahora parecía una profesional… no lo que parecía era una ¡¡¡suicida!!!, dejo a los hombres confundidos cuando lo vieron montar y coger velocidad rumbo al rió.

La rabia la consumía es muy fácil juzgar a la gente…si sobre todo cuando se trataba del señor no rompo un plato´´… ahh inuyasha, cuantas veces tenia que humillarla, cuando se fue todo el pueblo murmuraba mentiras horrendas de ella y todo por culpa de el señor taisho… y ahora pretendía meterse de nuevo con ella que se ¡¡¡atreviera!!!…ya no es la misma niña estupida que creía en un mundo color de rosas…no, era kagome Higurashi la que dejo de ser masoquista…y tirar su vida a la basura por ir detrás de un idiota que se cree el dueño del mundo.

Estaba segada por la cólera, con los talones dio un golpe al caballo para coger mas velocidad, el vestido se le subió hasta mostrar sus contorneadas piernas, incluso llegando a mostrar un poco de su ropa interior, el sudor corría por su cuerpo, y los cabellos ahora enmarañados por el viento le llegaban hasta la cintura haciéndola lucir como una amazona.

Escucho la voz a lo lejos de alguien que la llamaba, cuando se dio cuenta de quien era, acelero el paso lo mas que pudo, no sabia que pretendía ahora.

Inuyasha acelero también cuando vio lo que hacia, si no se apresuraba esa cabeza hueca terminaría teniendo un accidente, la suelte es que el tenia años de dominio y experiencia lo que le hicieron llegar al lado de ella.

-detén el caballo-voceo por la velocidad y el viento que no dejaba para otra cosa.

-piérdete inuyasha.-contesto en el mismo tono autoritario que el.

.-deja de hacer locuras chiquilla y detente ahora mismo-volvió a ordenar

Entonces cuando vio que ella no desistiría intento lo mas osado, se movió rápido hasta estar muy cerca del caballo de la chica y entonces tomo impulso y se coloco en un movimiento atrás de kagome, le agarro la sogas y jalo para detener el caballo, el cual obedeció enseguida.

La respiraciones de ambos eran forzadas, kogome estaba tensa por la cercanía, su espalda estaba pegada al cuerpo de inuyasha, el cual la aferraba de la cintura en un acto impulsivo, se remeneo incomoda…se preguntaba ¿por que no se movía?… ya que el detestaba su cercanía, eso era lo mas lógico separarse de ella.

-suéltame inuyasha.-ordeno gélidamente.

El la soltó sorprendido por el tono agrio en la voz femenina, la vio bajar del caballo en dos segundos.

-¿que crees que estas asiendo?... pudiste haberme matado estupido-le replico al verlo bajar del caballo.

-pues eso mismo era lo que impedía que te mataras, no crees que souta tiene suficiente problemas para tener que preocuparse por las idioteces que haces.-argumento, pero se arrepintió al ver las facciones pálidas de ella.

Kagome contaba mentalmente, miro al piso tratando de buscar un peñón y partirle la cabeza, para que se largara de una buena vez.

El siguió su mirada, pero no supo que llamaba la atención de la muchacha, hasta que vio la chispa de la discordia en las orbes marrones.

-lárgate inuyasha y deja de preocuparte por si me quiero matar, no es tu problema-.

-claro que me voy, pero contigo.-el la miro de arriba abajo ya se había percatado de su estado, pero la tentaciones eran del diablo y el… era un simple mortal que no podía evitar ver, lo maravilloso que se veía el cuerpo de ella en ese estado salvaje.- sus labios se curvaron en una semi-sonrisa.

Ella no dio tiempo a seguir hablando, se monto denuevo en el caballo y tomo rumbo a la hacienda higurashi, seguida muy de cerca de inuyasha.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Souta estaba con hitomi y sango sentados en la galería cuando vieron a inuyasha y kagome bajar de los caballos. La ultima paso como un rayo gritando la mil y una forma en como inuyasha se podía morir, a los tres no le quedo otro remedio que reír al ver la cara molesta de inuyasha.

-no se rían esa chiquilla esta loca…dime souta como permites que tu hermana cabalgue como desquiciada.-exigió saber.

El otro se encogió de hombro y puso mirada resignada.-no puedo hacer nada…no es la primera vez que lo hace.-murmuró bajito.

Pero inuyasha si que lo escucho.-y nunca se lo han prohibido, cuando comenzó todo esto, ella ni sabia montar.-dijo recordando los inútiles intento de ella, pero todos fallidos.

-un amigo le enseño allá en montana, desde entonces hace ya muchos meses.-contesto con desgana.

-amigo.-intervino sango.

-son cosas de ella… lo siento pero puedes preguntarle a kag.-bajando la vista recordando como fue que la vida de su hermana cambio.

-quisiera ver a ese idiota, para darle una buena surra, solo a alguien a falta de neuronas se le ocurre tan descabellada idea.-replico con rabia y tratando de contenerse.

Souta lo miro, sabia que la conversación tomaban aguas que kagome quería olvidar.-es preferible que kag no te escuche decir eso.- advirtió con desgana.

Continuará

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: bueno chicas aquí un nuevo capi, de la historia, se que tienen muchas inquietudes, pero no puede ir revelando la información secreta (me quedaría sin argumento para escribir después, jejeje), pero tranquilas en las futuras continuaciones irán descubriendo, todos los embrollos y cabos sin atar que se están presentando.

Se que a mas de una le gustara este capitulo, ne soy una fanática de mi misma.

Creo que escribo mas para mi que para otra gente.

Sigan leyendo, que a partir de sus review puedo decidir como ira tomando rumbo la historia.

Ahora como los mendigos… un review por el amor de Dios.

Agradecimientos a: **thegirlwhostolethestars, Jimena-chan, friaya** (como dije anteriormente todos los review son aceptados, me gustan buenos y malos, así puedo aprender de mis errores), **Karen, Natsumi Ishida, Sahara, Daniela, FernandaIK26** (animo con la historia que estas escribiendo, te aconsejo que veas películas trágica, escuches música, mire a tus vecinos y a todo aquel que te rodea, todos tienen una historia y talvez te inspires y puedas darnos el gusto de leer tu historia).

Besos ampis.

-


	5. La Razón versus el Corazón

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp. 5 La Razón versus el Corazón.**

Kagome estaba nuevamente en la ducha tratando de quitarse ese olor a hombre que según ella había adquirido por estar cerca del troglodita de inuyasha, pero por Dios por mas que razonaba, no podía evitar sentirse calida ante el recuerdo de sus brazos aferrandola a él, hubo un segundo…un pequeñisimo segundo que hubiera querido tirar todo a la basura y ser como antes, pero ¡¡¡no!!! … siempre en su vida estaba ese **no**, y más cuando se trataba de inuyasha…meneo vigorosamente la cabeza alejando las porquerías de pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Se cambio con unos shorts de tela color crema que le llegaba hasta medio muslo, haciendo lucir sus pompas mas grandes, a juego con una blusa rosada de tiritos, peino sus cabellos en una cola de caballo, pero desesperándose por que el sepillo nunca podía alisar los graciosos flequillos que se formaban en su nuca y alrededor de sus orejas… a la séptima cepillada se dio por vencida y volvió a mirarse al espejo…comprobando que había logrado lo que deseaba…no era muy banalita pero por el hecho de vivir en un campo, no quería decir que tenia que vestir mal y menos por los consejo que su madre le daba cuando aun vivía.

Se puso unos zapatos sin tacones color negros y bajo hasta la cocina, maldiciendo una vez mas su suelte…que rayos hacia inuyasha todavía hay…ya izo de héroe…o quería seguir vanagloriándose con su triunfo.

Inuyasha estaba sentado con souta y sango, por que su hermana se empeñaba en hablar con kagome apelando que no se iría hasta lograrlo…estaba fustrado por mas que trataba de averiguar el nombre del tipo que supuestamente era amigo de kagome, solo lograba que souta cambiara la conversión como si de lepra se tratara, y como no con seguiría nada… pensó que ya era mejor retirarse,… pero no pudo moverse por la impresión que le dio ver a kagome vestida así ¡¡¡cojones!!!… eso era lo que tenia que tener, y mucha resistencia para no cometer un disparate y guardar a esa chiquilla del demonio bajo siete llaves.

-hermana para donde vas vestida así.- pregunto saouta también sorprendido.

Kagome se fue al refrigerador y saco un vaso de agua, ignorando la presencia de los hermanos taishos.-al pueblo tengo que mandar una carta urgente.-dijo volteándose y viendo la mirada de suplica en sango.

.-¿y para eso tienes que vestirte así?.-arremetió inuyasha que no se pudo quedar callado.

Kagome entorno los ojos y después dejo el vaso en la mesa, se miro la ropa y se alzo un poco la blusa, como tratando de averiguar algo.- ¿que tiene mi ropa taisho? -pregunto con aire inocente.

- ¿no que estabas de luto? - pregunto y por las miradas de los demás se dio cuenta de la burrada que cometió, sabia que lo menos que se necesitaba era ese comentario.

Ella hubiera jurado de que si todavía tuviera el vaso en la mano se lo estrellaría en la cara, pero mejor dejo pasar el comentario…con inuyasha, ella siempre salía perdiendo, no importaba de que lado estuviera.

.-souta se me hace tarde, no tardare mucho¿necesitas algo? -pregunto con los ojos mirando al piso.

.-kag, quieres que valla contigo.-intervino por primera vez sango.

Kagome alzo la vista y se quedo mirando fijo a inuyasha, en una competencia de miradas.-es mejor que no, yo soy una mala influencia y tu tienes un gran futuro.-musito, cogiendo las llaves de la camioneta y salio sin esperar respuesta.

.-es tu culpa inuyasha…ya ni siquiera me habla.-hablo la muchacha con tristeza.

.-no culpes a inuyasha sango, kag se acercara ti cuando este prepara.-agrego souta.

Inuyasha no pudo apelar nada, sabia que su hermana tenia razón, pero rayos el nunca se retractaba de sus palabras.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Conducir hasta el centro de Nagayama le ayudo a disipar un poco, el mal humor que tenia, envió la carta rápido, no quería encontrarse con la antipática de kikio, pero para mala suerte el que controlaba la oficina de correos era el señor Yamaguchi muy adorable el hombre, pero tubo la mala suerte de tener una víbora como hija, según ella.

Al comprobar que le faltaban algunos refrigerios, fue al mini-market, estaciono el vehiculo y entro directamente a la sección de postre… tenia ansiedad, no lo podía evitar, por salir rápido de la casa se le olvido tomarse las pastillas…miro ambos lado comprobando que las miradas curiosas estaban sobre ella… es que solo no podían seguir comprando como si ella no existiera, eso la molestaba la miraban como bicho raro…suspiró resignada y metió un pudín de cerezas, otro de naranjas, piña, chocolate, doble ración de chocolate y por ultimo uno de vainilla, sonrió con travesura al ver la canasta llena.

-¿sabias que la personalidad de la gente infiere mucho en lo que come esta?-hablo un voz a su espalda que ella perfectamente conocía, la sonrisa en su cara se amplio y voltio para tirársele literalmente encima a su amigo.

.-oh ¡¡¡te extrañe tanto bobo!!!.-hablo emocionada.

.-pero si te visitaba casi todos los meses enana.-contesto él al pararse con ella y ayudarla con los empaques que se habían caídos por la efusividad de la joven.

.-pero no es lo mismo, como sigues sessho.-pregunto emocionada.

.-eres una bruja cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas sessho que hombre que se respecte se llama sessho.-replico el fingiendo molestia.

.-solamente tu, y lo retirare cuando dejes de llamarme enana.-dijo inflando los buches en puchero.

.-ok kag tu ganas, ahora vamos que los chismosos no paran de mirarnos y sabes que eso me molesta.-hablo al ver como trataba la gente de meterse en lo que no le importaba.

.-como quieras sessho pero déjame ir por mi yogurt.-asintió ella sonriendo.

.-vendita enana nunca dejaras ese juego.-pregunto, mirándola y siguiéndola.

.-nop… tu sabes la respuesta, ahora acompáñame quiero hablar contigo.- pidió a modo de suplica.

El la siguió, se montaron en la camioneta de ella, dejando la otra en el estacionamiento, en el camino hasta el parque viejo ambos se mantuvieron callados, se conocían perfectamente a pesar de que ella tuviera veinte y el treinta y dos. Los dos tenían sus problemas que alejados del mundo solo sabían ellos, talvez por eso se llevaban tan bien, el un huraño según todos y ella una post-adolescente con actitudes no tan recatadas para algunos, por eso es que nadie absolutamente, sabian que ellos se hablaban a no ser por mas de una palabra y ambos lo preferían así.

Al llegar después de dos kilómetros de camino se bajaron en medios de árboles grandes, recorrieron un sendero estrecho creado por los antaños pasos, dejaron atrás la maleza y las hiervas y llegaron a un parquecito ovalado, que se veía rustico y abandonado, quitaron unas cuantas hojas de una banca de madera y se sentaron, respirando el aire puro del campo.

.-como sigues kagome.-pregunto preocupado.

La azabache no tardo en arrojarse a sus brazos y comenzar a llorar lastimosamente, el guardo silencio y le acaricio los cabellos, dejando que descargara todo lo que le afectaba, sabia muy bien que ella aparentaba ser fuerte, pero era el ser mas indefenso y bueno que él conocía.

Después de largos minutos de llanto, kagome se ceso y lo miro agradeciendo que estuviera ahí con ella.

.-oh sessh… me siento perdida, me fui pensando que hacia lo mejor y resulto un infierno.-dijo acongojada y limpiándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo que el le brindo.

.-hubiera dado lo que fuera… para que eso no pasara, pero tienes que superarlo, se lo debes a él.-aconsejo con dulzura.

.-lo se pero no es fácil.-dijo derrotada.

.-la vida no es fácil kagome y solo los que luchan son lo que triunfan.-aseguro él.

Ella se reprocho al mirarlo y ver el gesto de dolor en la mirada dorada, si… él también tenia sus problemas no tantos como los de ella pero si similares.

- ¿y como esta ella? - pregunto un poco impaciente.

-se va a casar-contesto melancólico.

-oh lo siento sesshomaru, la matare por hacerte esto.-dijo decidida y formulando en su mente toda clase de estrategia para cometer un homicidio.

.-gracias kag, pero no vale la pena lo que estas pensando.-respondió al saber lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga.

Continuará

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: puff acabe ahora mismo, es que aunque ustedes piensen que ya tengo todo escrito no es así, jejeje, todo esta en mi cabeza y cada noche escribo la continuación (es que solo cuando estoy frente a la pantalla surge mi musa jejeje, soy de las persona que no tiene idea de lo que va escribir y me sale de puro instinto).

**Nota**: estoy tratando de actualizar lo más rápido posible mis clases comienzan el 29 de enero y quiero adelantar lo más que pueda, por eso lo hago todos los días.

Me encantaron sus review, como dije al principio soy novata, y solo escribo por gusto y gracias a ustedes, es que se, si voy bien o tome el rumbo equivocado.

Por eso no duden en decirme cualquier sugerencia, son bien recibidas.

Ah y no se olviden de mandarme sus review, no sean tímidos miren que no muerdo.

Perdonen lo corto del capi (las obligaciones no me dejaron para más)

Agradecimientos a: **Jimena-chan, friaya, thegirlwhostolethestars, Karen, Natsumi** **Ishida, FernandaIK26, giselita, kariko, kagome70, kata,** (muchísimas gracias a todas es un placer mostrar mis pensamientos a personas tan maravillosas como ustedes) y también a los lectores anónimos.

**Besos ampis.**


	6. Heridas que matan

Corazón invisible.

Cáp.6 Heridas que Matan.

El encuentro con Sesshomaru, la ayudo a mejorar sus estado de animo, ahora estaba rumbo a la hacienda higurashi… sabia que tarde o temprano terminaría su sufrimiento, así sea con una sonrisa o con un pie hacia la muerte… su vida estaba vacía, ¿para que amar si nunca te an amado?, entonces ¿para que sufrir por ese alguien?…esa era la pregunta que se hacia, estaba cada vez mas convencida que su amor por inuyasha no la llevaría a ninguna parte y mas porque para él, ella solo era una molesta piedra en sus zapatos.

Al llegar a la hacienda se quedo sentada un rato en el auto, y se dijo que Sesshomaru tenia razón, inuyasha no valía una sola de sus lagrimas, le enseñaría lo que era la indiferencia y lo que era sufrir por eso, miro hacia su casa, la que antes fue risas y travesuras ahora… cuatros paredes sin sentido.

Cuando entro a la cocina ordeno todo en el refrigerador, y se dio cuenta por el olor que souta se desespero y llamo a la vieja cocinera, miro su reloj y sus ojos se agrandaron al ver que eran las tres de la tarde, esta vez si que duro mucho hablando.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Ya eran las siete de la noche cuando Sesshomaru llego a la hacienda Taisho, supuso que todos estarían en el comedor cenando, cruzo el pasillo entre la sala de descanso y la biblioteca, hasta dar con el comedor amplio y tallado en maderas preciosas.

Su madre y hermana estaban ya sentadas, le dio un beso a cada una y se sentó exhausto por el largo día que había tenido.

.-inuyasha te estaba buscando.-hablo sango sin darle tiempo a comer el primer bocado.

-y donde esta.-pregunto sesshomaru.

.-fue a buscarte al pueblo, y te advierto que tenia esa vena en la frente de cuando esta molesto.-proclamo la joven con una mueca en la cara.

-ooh, dejemos a inuyasha para después ahora a comer.-respondió sin darle importancia al asunto.

-como te fue en las ventas de la producción de naranjas.-pregunto la señora izayoi.

.-muy bien encontré nuevos compradores, ya tengo la producción de este año y el que viene vendidas.-contesto sin mucho animo.

.-eso es fantástico hijo tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de sus hijos.-sonrió con alegría.

- souta tendrá que viajar por lo que, kagome se pasara unos días aquí-dijo de pronto sesshomaru encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo?.-pregunto inuyasha que había llegado en ese mismo instante.

Todos voltearon a verlo se notaba cansado y sus ojos estaban negros, por los que todos supusieron que habría problemas.

-como escuchaste, y mas te vale no meterte con ella.-dijo y ordeno el hermano mayor parándose y encarando al menor.

-claro como ahora se la pasan hablando muy juntitos, no me sorprende.-grito furioso inuyasha.

-que disparates esta diciendo.-pregunto sesshomaru en el mismo tono que su hermano.

-cármenes chicos.-suplico sango.

-cállate sango que esto es entre sesshomaru y yo.-contesto eufórico inuyasha.

-ya dije kagome vendrá por unos días y si no te gusta, puedes irte a un hotel.-propuso seshomaru.

-te gusta esa chiquilla.-pregunto ahora un colérico inuyasha.

-¿te importaría? -pregunto con una sonrisa.

.-claro que no me importa-mintió- pero con la fama que tiene no la quiero como cuñada.-protesto apretando los puños y volteo para retirarse.

-¿entonces no te importa?, gracia por la respuestas… así no te sorprenderá cuando me veas con ella.-hablo sesshumaru dejando un silencio sepulcral y a todos con los ojos desorbitados.

Inuyasha mascullo todos los impropios conocido por el hombre y se marcho a su cuarto azotando la puerta al entrar.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kagome estaba en la misma posición que inuyasha, meneándose de un lado para el otro frente a su hermano, que ya estaba mareado de verla hacer la misma rutina.

.-repíteme, ¿por que tengo que justamente ir a la casa de los taishos?-pidió saber furibunda.

.-lo sabes muy bien el doctor nos aviso que no te podías quedar sola.-le explico con suavidad.

.-el doctor no sabe nada… claro que puedo quedarme sola y tu no me vas a detener.-replico molesta.

.-no lo harás –la contradició.-te quedaras con ellos hasta que yo regrese solo serán unos cuantos días, es por tu bien, por favor kagome me quiero ir sabiendo que estarás bien.-agrego cansado de repetir lo mismo.

-él este de acuerdo.-pregunto entonces refiriéndose a inuyasha.

-no tuve la oportunidad de hablarle, fue a sesshomaru que pedí permiso.-contesto impaciente por la terquedad de su hermana.

.-esta bien iré pero solo por ti.-se rindió ella.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Al otro día por la mañana kagome cogió una pequeña maleta por orden de su hermano, sabia que la casa se quedaría cerrada… suspiro derrotada, miro todo lo que llevaba, utensilios de limpieza personal, unos cuantos cambios de ropa… solo le faltaba la ropa de dormir, se acerco a la cómoda y saco unos cuantos conjuntos sexy, recordando el día que su tía la sorprendió con tan atrevido regalo…pero medito y una sonrisa se poso en sus labio…como a inuyasha, ella le era indiferente , ¿no le molestaría verla vestida de esa forma?...con esos pensamientos entro los mas atrevidos y uno que otro recatado.

Se despidió de su hermano el cual la dejo en la casa vecina y se fue, fue recibida por la señora izayoi quien la acomodo de inmediato en la habitación de huésped, ella acomodo todo y fue a la ventana de cristal, mirando lo vacía que lucia su casa… como quería, no haber salido nunca de allí.

Al notar que su estomago pedía de comer decidió bajar, al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con inuyasha, el cual no tenia camisa y sus cabellos estaban derramando leve gotitas de agua, notándose de que salía de darse una ducha, intento pasar pero él se lo impidió, la agarro por las muñecas y la introdujo denuevo a la habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-que quieres inuyasha.-pregunto decidida.

.-solo…-la miro de arriba abajo descaradamente.-saber que fue lo que hiciste para que mi hermano se fijara en ti.-explico clavando su mirada en los senos medios descubierto por el escote del vestido blanco.

.- ¿qu?... ¿que dijiste?-pregunto sin entender.

.-no te hagas las mujeres como tu, no tiene que fingir inocencia y menos conmigo.-dijo estrechando el espacio entre ellos.

Kagome involuntariamente tembló ante esas palabra, tenia náuseas al ver a lo que se refería, el pensaba que era una mujer fácil…sus facciones se pusieron pálidas y ella retrocedió al verlo acercársele.

.-no me ofendas, ¿porque tú no me conoces?- repuso dolida.

-pero es lo que quiero hacer ahora…conocerte.-el la jalo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la sujeto de la cintura impidiendo moverse, ella gimió al sentir sus mano subiéndole el vestido y recibir las caricias un poco brusca en su trasero.

-no hagas esto inuyasha.-pidió en un hilo de voz

.-es ¿por que te excita? o es ¿por que no puedes evitar que te guste? -dijo al besarle el cuello y rozar su aliento en sus oídos.

Ella, estaba contrariada, por un lado su cuerpo se calentaba aturdiéndola, pero por el otro estaba asustada. El la empujo en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobres sus pierna, aprisionándole los brazos contra el colchón.

.-dime chiquilla, ¿así fue como sedujiste a mi hermano?-hablo con la facciones duras y las orbes en un dorado intenso, cuando kagome iba a contrarrestar el aprisionó sus labios y se tumbo completamente encima de ella, mordió su labio inferior, disgustando el sabor a miel de la boca femenina, kogome sintió la excitación de el en su ingle.

Trato de detenerlo se removió inquieta e izo amago de apartarlo, pero el era más fuerte y grande que ella, abrió sus ojos horrorizada cuando escucho la tela de su vestido abrirse, y segundos después, las gotas de sal ya se derramaban por sus mejilla, cuando el besos sus blancos seno.

.-no me hagas esto inuyasha.-rogó temblando, el alzo la vista y maldijo entre dientes, se aparto de la joven y se marcho sin mirar atrás.

Kagome, se quedo con la mirada perdida, se abrazo a si misma y adquirió un posición fetal quedando en el medio de la cama.

Continuará.

**N/A**: aquí esta el nuevo capi, fue una odisea subirlo, pues estoy teniendo problema con el teclado, tuve que coger uno prestado, pero solo por hoy jueves, eso quiere decir que tardare un poquito con la próxima continuación (pero no se preocupen, solo son como tres o cuatros días y si lo resuelvo antes actualizare de inmediato).

Aclaración: se que tienen muchas dudas con respecto a sesshomaru (solo diré que me gusta mejor como bueno).

Otra cosa talvez no entiendan las conversaciones de sessho y kag pero en dos o tre capi lo aclarare (asi que no me maten).

Agradecimientos a: **meryinustar, iyvker, inukan, kagome70, Karen, daniela, kariko,** **fernandaIK26, inuyasha-xsiempre, Jimena-chan, giselita.(**espero que me tengan un chin de paciencia con la conti y un millón de gracias por apoyarme).

NOTA; estoy escribiendo otra historia que esta prácticamente acabada, solo hay que pasarla al Word, se llama: **se muere el amor.**

Cuídense y se me olvidaba (para el que no este enterado lady sakura cumple años el sábado 19 de enero, estará de viaje, pero pueden dejarles sus felicitaciones como quiera)

Mándame un review please.

**Besos ampis**


	7. ¿dejando de amar?

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp.7 ¿dejando de amar?**

Durante el resto del día kagome no quiso salir de la habitación, las crueles palabras de inuyasha le taladraban en la cabeza y su corazón se oprimía por recordar aquello, si hubiera sido diferente ella se hubiera entregado a él…. Pero ese hubiera… ya para ella, era un nunca.

Ahí estaba sentada frente al espejo, sus ojos estaban secos, al igual que su corazón…tantos años, amando, idolatrando, añorando aunque sea una sonrisa y un simple hola con cariño… todo fue una vaga ilusión a lo que su corazón se aferraba como ultima esperanza… pero su verdad la aplasto sin consideraciones y sin palabras de aviso.

Se soltó los cabellos y se puso un suéter cuello de tortuga, para cubrirse las marcas rojas que inuyasha izo. Él estaba equivocado con respecto a ella y no se quedaría a llorar en su cuarto como una magdalena.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

En la sala todos estaban tensos por la presencia inesperada de kikio, todos concordaban que era una descarada e intrigante, pero inuyasha estaba ciego con ella y se dejaba guiar por cada palabra que decía.

Sango estaba sentada con su madre al frente de inuyasha y kikio. Los cuales estaban muy juntos y agarrados de las manos, el único que faltaba era sesshomaru pues tenía una cita de negocios en la ciudad.

.-muy linda su casa señora izayoi ¿izo alguna remodelación? -pregunto kikio con una sonrisa aparentando interés.

.-oh ¡¡¡no!!!… esta igual que hace cinco años.-respondió izayoi con la misma sonrisa que kikio.

.-eso es para que vea que su casa sigue igual de hermosa y acogedora verda ¡¡¡mi amor!!!-dijo pasando una mano en las rodillas de inuyasha y juntándose mas a él.

Inuyasha asintió mecánicamente, su concentración estaba en las escaleras por la cual comenzó a bajar kagome maquillada y vestida para salir.

.-linda kag que bueno que bajaste ¿vas a salir?-pregunto la señora al mismo tiempo que la guiaba y sentaba a su lado.

.-si recibí una llamada de sesshomaru me esta esperando.-respondió con una gran sonrisa y mirando a la parejita.

.-¡¡¡mi amor!!! no me habías dicho que kagomesita estaba en tu casa.- pregunto en tono despectivo kikio.

.-para que veas la sorpresas que nos trae la vida.-contesto kagome sin darle oportunidad al otro.

.- tan generoso de tu parte mi amor, oh perdón… ¿sabias que inu y yo somos pareja?-pregunto kikio con placer y dando un beso en los labio del occiso.

.-felicidades entonces, hacen una linda pareja…son tan para cual.-dijo mirándose las uñas como si fueran mas importantes.

.-oh muchas gracias querida, no sabes el peso que me quitas de encima, no quería que sufrieras con la noticia… como antes arrastrabas los suelos por él…temía que…-

Pero no pudo terminar por el escalofrió que le dio la sonrisa de kagome.

.-perdón, si yo te preocupaba, descuida que las idioteces de adolescentes pasan, así como los caprichos.-contesto parándose y comenzando a caminar hacia la puerta.

Inuyasha la miro furibundo y con las mandíbulas apretadas, kikio solo rió nerviosa y sango aguantaba las ganas de reír al ver a su hermano así.

.-buenas noches y no nos esperen despiertos, posiblemente lleguemos en la madrugada.-anuncio y salio para dirigirse a su vehiculo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kagome se monto y manejo hasta el restaurante _la perla_, por la voz de sesshomaru, sabia que debía darse prisa, solo le preocupaba que las cosas llegaran a mayores.

Dos horas después llego a un lujoso lugar, ambientado en luces azules y blancas, pintado de un exquisito color marfil y tonos marrones claros, que a juegos de las diferentes peceras y la pequeña cascada en el área del jardín daba una magia sin igual.

Al pasar por las mesas, la guiaron al pequeño bar. Sin duda el hombre que sostenía una bebida en las manos era sesshomaru.

.- ¿donde esta ella?-pregunto directamente al sentarse a su lado.

.-en el tocador.-contesto el hombre llevándose otro trago a la boca.

.-¿quieres que te ayude?.-pregunto cariñosamente

.-estas segura de lo que harás, puede causarte problemas con inuyasha.-dijo dudoso.

.-ya no me importa lo que piense tu hermano… así que vamos.-dijo al guiarlo hasta el pequeño escenario de baile, donde la melodía suave de la balada se escuchaba.

Kagome se apego mas a él, y poso su cabeza en su hombro, mientras era sostenida de la cintura, comenzó el baile a paso calmo y armonioso.

Las miradas se quedaban clavadas en la dirección de ellos dos, por lo que una mujer de cabellos cortos, no pudo evitar la sorpresa.

.-ya salio estas preparado.-pregunto comprensiva, lo vio asentir y se puso en puntitas hasta alcanzar el rostro de sesshomaru, sus labios se encontraron en un beso suave, él profundizo el beso y acaricio la espalda femenina siendo rodeado del cuello, al cabo de unos largos segundos se separaron, kagome con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas y sonriendo nerviosa.

.-te manche de labial.-se disculpo.

.-lo que has hecho esta noche, no se como pagártelo.-hablo a los oídos femeninos.

.-es un placer ayudar a un amigo como tu sessho, y kagura tiene que pagar el daño que te hizo.- repuso ahora molesta.

.-creo que ya lo pago, no viste como te miraba.-dijo sonriente.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Llegaron a las ochos de la mañana del el día siguiente, los dos estaban hasta las cubas de alcohol, sesshomaru que era el mas juicioso, la ayudo a salir del jaguar negro y la cargo en forma nupcial para entrar en la casa, comprobando que la enana estaba placidamente dormida, sonrió algo confuso y comenzó abrir la puerta de la casa.

.- ¿donde pasaron la noche?-pregunto un ojeroso y molesto inuyasha.

.-por hay… te interesa saber lo que hacíamos.-pregunto sesshomaru mirando hacia kagome que balbuceaba algo incomprensible.

.-te la llevaste a un hotel, te acostaste con ella.-dijo sin tapujos inuyasha

.-kagome no es una mujer de hoteles inuyasha.-repuso molesto sesshomaru, dejando a su hermano y subiendo a la habitación de huéspedes, acostando a kagome en la cama, la arropo y se quedo mirando el rostro angelical de ella… su hermano era un tarado al no saber aprovechar el amor de kagome, salio de la habitación con la promesa que la ayudaría con el ciego de su hermano.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Inuyasha estaba molesto, por una parte se decía que nunca volvería a intentar creer en otra mujer…pero esa chiquilla, era su perdición, desde que era un muchacho de diecisiete y ella de onces, su precoz madures siempre le atraía, era imposible no notar a la escandalosa puberta que lo perseguía para todos lados proclamándole que lo amaba.

En ese tiempo, solo lo tomaba como un juego por la edad, pero según fue creciendo se le hacia insoportable su sola presencia, espantándole a cada chica que llevaba a la casa y exigiéndolo como de su propiedad…pero como siempre ella era el centro de atención de cada fiesta que se organizaba y en la que siempre un chico nuevo salía enamorado.

Freno el carro de un impulso y miro hacia el frente…ella tenia que salir de su vida de una vez por todas, doblo y condujo denuevo hacia la hacienda.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

_Trato de moverse, pero sus piernas estaban entumecidas por el frió, el murmullo de cada ruido la hacia temblar y lo poco que podía visualizar eran figuras mar formadas dando un paisaje tenebroso a aquel bosque, miro a su lado con impotencia,** él** estaba allí lleno de sangre, le tomo el pulso comprobando que aun vivía….¿que hacer?...si el reloj estaba en su contra…no podía irse y dejarlo solo…pero si no lo hacia…moriría, se quito su camisa manchada de sangre y trato denuevo de parar la hemorragia inútilmente, se tambaleando y comenzó a caminar sin saber el rumbo…debía buscar ayuda, se rozaba con las ramas a cada paso arañándose el cuerpo por la falta de ropa…miro hacia atrás una vez mas y todo se volvió oscuridad._

Kagome se despertó fatigada y llena de sudor… aquellas pesadillas siempre se repetían todas las noches, miro al frasco de pastillas y cogió dos píldoras masticándola, no merecía lo que él izo, ella tenia… cogió el frasco denuevo y trago sin impórtale ya la cantidad.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: puff, por fin logre solucionar el problema y como prometí aquí esta el capi, bueno siento no hacer los capítulos mas largos, pero como dije una vez, soy yo la que atiendo mi casa, aunque no este casada, vivo con mis tres hermanos y mi padre, y eso no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo (perdonen el sentimentalismo, pero ser la única hija mujer y encima con la muerte de mi mamá, es como vivir en un planeta gobernado por extraterrestres).

Agradecimientos a: **meryinustar, iyvker, inukan, kariko, Daniela, Ángela, Sahari,** **Nukire, Jimena-chan, ana pau, kagome70, FikaMoo, fernandaIK26** (gracias por la paciencia y tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic).

mandeme review con sus opiniones.

_**Pregunta:**__¿les gustaría que kagome tenga una relación con sesshomaru?._

**Besos ampis**


	8. ¡¡¡vivir sin sueños!

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp.8 ¡¡¡vivir sin sueños!!!**

Sango llevaba una cacerola a kagome por orden de izayoi, al abrir la puerta la impresión izo tirar la comida y pegar un grito, se acercó con presura hasta kagome la cual estaba desmayada en el frió piso.

.-por Dios kagome háblame… ¡¡¡mamá!!! ... ¡¡¡sesshomaru!!! … ayúdenme.- llamo con la voz temblorosa y volteando a una inconciente kagome, la veía pálida, miro a su alrededor y encontró un par de pastillas en el suelo.-Dios mío kagome que hiciste.

Sesshomaru entro corriendo y al ver la escena, cargo a kagome, siendo seguido por sango.

.-rápido sango llama a souta, dile que se contacte con el doctor de kagome los necesitamos urgente.-ordeno con la voz quebrantada.

Izayoi que justamente iba a subir las escaleras se aparto al ver a su hijo mayor prácticamente corriendo hasta llegar abajo.

.-mamá, necesito a hojo el paramédico, dile que traiga una ambulancia, que es de vida o muerte.-las mujeres se paralizaron al escuchar aquello y miraron denuevo hacia la inconciente kagome.

.- ¿que esperan?... ¡¡¡kagome se muere!!!-exclamo sacando del insenimiento a las presentes, las cuales corrieron a cumplir lo encargado.

Sesshomaru dejo a kagome en el sofá y corrió hasta la cocina en busca de leche, volvió enseguida y abrió la boca de kagome, introduciéndole el líquido, pero este se devolvía.

.-vamos kagome no me hagas esto, no denuevo.-apretó la nariz y abrió la boca volviendo a introducir el líquido, llevo su mano a la muñeca femenina, horrorizándose al no encontrar pulso.

.-¡¡¡la maldita ambulancia por que no llega!!! –grito con pavor, el sabia que la única forma de salvarla era esa, si la llevaba en su vehiculo probablemente moriría. Se jalo los cabellos exasperado, y acaricio las mejillas ahora un tanto heladas.

El sonido de una ambulancia lo izo mirar hacia su mamá, que le abría la puerta para sacar a kagome.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Inuyasha todavía estaba furioso con kagome, por la forma en como anuncio que él solo fue un capricho, sus ojos estaban negros y la vena en su cabeza amenazaba con explotar por la gran ira…sí, estaba seguro que su hermano y ella le vieron la cara de idiota,.

Al llegar a la entrada vio a una ambulancia también hacerlo, acelero hasta llegar al frente de la casa grande, vio a sesshomaru salir con un alguien en brazos, su corazón se paralizo al reconocer el cabello de esa persona, se acero presuroso hasta su hermano.

.-¿que tiene kagome, sesshomaru?-pregunto preocupado y confuso.

.-ahora no inuyasha, primero ella.-alcanzo a decir el mayor al recostar a kagome en la camilla, donde los paramédicos comenzaron a practicar los primeros auxilios.

.-que tiempo tiene así.-pregunto un pelimarrón.

.-no lo se, rayos…unas dos o tres… horas no se.-dijo dudoso sesshomaru.

Subieron a kagome a la ambulancia, en la cual se montaron inuyasha y sesshomaru, el primero mortificado, mirando como le inyectaban algo en las venas a kagome.

.-saben cual fue la dosis que tomo.-pregunto hojo, a los dos hombre.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a sesshomaru y después a kagome que lucia tan frágil en ese estado.

.-casi el frasco completo, como quince píldoras.-hablo sesshomaru al recordar el frasco.

.-hojo se nos va.-dijo el acompañante del paramédico.

.-ok, reanimación cada dos minutos a treinta y cinco de carga.-ordeno hojo, al descubrir el pecho de kagome y comenzar con las descarga.

.-como va.-pregunto hojo.

.-todavía nada.-anuncio el acompañante.

Volvieron a repetir el proceso, mientras inuyasha miraba aterrado como el cuerpo femenino se expulsaba y caía abruptamente.

.- hay pulso.-dijo el joven poniendo una mascarilla de oxigeno, mientras administraban otro medicamento.

El celular de sesshomaru comenzó a sonar, este lo cogió al ver que se trataba de souta.

.-si souta, se bebió el frasco de tranquilizantes casi entero, ya estamos llegando al hospital.-contesto mirando a su hermano, que tenia la mono de kagome sostenida.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Souta estaba con miroku el doctor de kagome, que por suerte hacia una especialidad en la ciudad en esos momentos.

.-ya pensé que las crisis habían terminado.-hablo miroku con pesadez..-

.-y yo, desde que llego la vi mejor, pero no… no debí descuidarme.-se lamento souta con los ojos aguados.

Miroku le aviso que ya desmontaban a kagome, fueron corriendo y la trasladaron a emergencias.

.-quiero un lavado estomacal y que suspenda cualquier antidepresivo tricíclitos-ordeno miroku, al revisar los signos vitales de kagome.

.-el paro cardiaco se detuvo, ahora hay que esperar a que reaccione.-dijo miroku, al ver a los hombres que no movían un solo músculo.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

.-¿que mierda esta pasando aquí?-pregunto inuyasha a souta y su hermano.

.-es una historia larga inuyasha… y no estamos autorizados a contártela.-dijo souta con pesadez y encogiéndose de hombros.

.-solo te advierto algo hermano, kagome tiene suficiente con estar así, para agregarle mas problemas.-contesto sesshomaru.

.-tengo derecho a saber¿porque kagome se izo eso?- preguntó inuyasha con el rostro contraído.

Sango llego con izayoi al tiempo que veían discutir a inuyasha.

.- ¿como esta kagome?-pregunto llorosa sango.

Inuyasha la abrazo y miro la aflicción en las demás cara, maldijo una y otra vez en su mente…nunca pensó que algo así pasara y menos a kagome… ella era tan energética y llena de vida, que no podía imaginarse el ¿porque de aquello?

Pasaron largas horas…seis para ser exactos, todos se mantenían intranquilos y el anochecer empeoraba la situación, cada dos por tres inuyasha se paseaba de la sala de espera hasta la puerta cerrada de la habitación de kagome.

Miroku salio respirando con alivio por primera vez, la familia se conglomeró al lado de él.

.-como sigue.-preguntó apresurada sango.

-ya reaccionó, esta fuera de peligro.-dijo este con alivio.

.-podemos verla.-pregunto inuyasha.

.-lo siento, pero dadas las condiciones especiales de kagome es mejor que solo souta entre, necesitamos hablar.

**Continuará.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A**: gracias por sus respuestas, este capi si que me saco la vitamina puff, tuve que informarme con libros médicos, espero que sea de su agrado.

**Nota:** si lo se, por que poner a kikio, cuando podemos ser felices sin ella (todo tiene explicación y en los futuros capi lo verán) y creo que no hay persona en el mundo que odie a la muerta en vida mas que yo.

Agradecimientos a: **FernandaIK26, Kata chan, Kariko, karen, meryinustar, Isabella, Inukan, Natsumi Ishida y** **Jimena-chan **(gracias por apoyar a esta chica tan inquieta y amadora de inuyasha) y a todos por leer.

**Besos ampis.**

.-


	9. verdades a medias

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp.9 verdades a medias.**

Durante toda la noche inuyasha no pudo dormir, el recordar a kagome al borde de la muerte, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla… ¿pero protegerla de qué?, tenia que averiguar que era aquello que nadie quería contarle, o por lo menos, que kagome no quería que le contaran, subió las escaleras y fue directamente al cuarto de huéspedes, al a abrir vio todavía el desorden provocado y que nadie presto atención.

Cerro la puerta tras de si y fue a la pequeña cómoda que estaba al lado de la cama, comenzó a hurgar entre las cosas de kagome, se sintió perturbado al ver los pequeños conjuntitos de lencerías, que no dejaban nada a la imaginación.

Al no encontrar nada busco en la gaveta siguiente, allí encontró la cartera con los documentos de identidad, papeles del seguro, análisis los cuales analizo y no encontró nada, lo raro fue una foto, donde se mostraba a kagome y a un hombre abrazándola, apretó la imagen y volvió a mirar al sujeto.

-¿que haces inuyasha?-hablo sesshomaru al reconocer la foto.

.-averiguar que es lo que me ocultan.-dijo confuso, y mirando firme a su hermano.

.- ¿quieres saber la verdad?-pregunto sin muchos ánimos.

.-si, que esta sucediendo.-formulo al seguir a su hermano que le izo señas para bajar a la sala.

Sesshomaru se sentó frente a inuyasha con cansancio, ese día había sido muy largo y lleno de emociones.

.-hace cinco meses, comenzaron a tratar a kagome, por una serie de acontecimientos que la dejaron muy mal.-hablo sesshomaru.

.-y por que no me entere.-pregunto furioso inuyasha.

.-tú, precisamente tú lo preguntas, si cuando se mentaba su nombre, te negabas a cualquier platica coherente.-repuso sesshomaru irritado.

.-dime ya que fue lo que pasó de una maldita vez.-explotó inuyasha impaciente.

.-la tranfieron a un psicólogo, este diagnostico depresión crónica, con síntomas suicida.-dijo el mayor cansado.

.- ¿Qué?, eso es imposible, kagome era todo menos suicida-contesto afligido inuyasha.

.-era, lo dijiste bien, todos pensábamos que ya estaba recuperada, cuando la mandaron aquí fue para su mejoría -contesto, llevándose una copa a los labios.

.-y por que no me avisaron.-pregunto con dolor inuyasha.

.-por ella, no se lo que hiciste pero, las cosas cambiaron, la chiquilla como tu la llamas no existe, como tampoco esa que se humillaba ante ti, nunca volverá y yo no permitiré que vuelva.-amenazo sesshomaru, parándose y encarando a su hermano.

.-por llevártela a la cama, ya crees que eres un Dios.-hablo nublado por los celos nacientes.

.-tanto te molesta que otro hombre mire, lo que nunca quisiste.-pregunto el mayor aguantándose las ganas de golpear a inuyasha por estupido.

.-¡¡¡cállate!!! Yo no tengo por que responder.-dijo inuyasha marchándose.

.-no te metas denuevo con kagome, o te la veras conmigo.-advirtió sesshomaru.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kagome se encontraba durmiendo en la cama del hospital, cuando inuyasha entro, por suelte pudo convencer a souta y al doctor, después de recibir una lista larga de cómo tratarla.

Cogió una silla y la puso al lado de la cama, se quedo un rato observándola, ya no tenia ese color blanco de haces dos días, mas bien sus mejillas estaban levemente rosadas, le quito un flequillo que tapaba el lado izquierdo, quedando a centímetros de sus labios carmis, delicados y apetitosos, se aproximo hasta estar a centímetros de ellos, sabia que se arrepentiría , pero no lo pensó mucho, pues tomo posesión de ellos, acariciando los cabellos… _miel_ era la palabra perfecta para definir ese sabor que lo enloquecía y lo llevaba a los mas perturbadores sueños.

Sintió como era correspondido, pero no quería abrir los ojos, temía que fuera un sueño… uno más, saboreo cada centímetro, pensando que quería mas de aquello….la sintió quejarse y se separo para mirarla, su respiración un poco agitada…pero seguía dormida, llevo sus dedos a los labio levemente rojos, los delineo con las yemas de sus dedos…escucho un ruido y se obligo a alejar la silla a un metro prudente.

Un hombre alto, medio corpulento y de facciones varoniles remarcadas entro, inuyasha se paro alerta y lo miro inseguro…lo reconoció enseguida… era el hombre que abrazaba a kagome en la foto…apretó la silla con fuerza y lo desafió con la mirada.

.- ¿quien eres? -pregunto inuyasha inseguro.

.-Renkotsu.-se escucho la voz un poco débil de kagome.

Ambos hombres la miraron, el mencionado sonrió ignorando la mirada asesina en las orbes doradas.

.-hola nena ¿como estas? -pregunto el sujeto besando sus mejillas.

Kagome sonrió, con los ojos brillantes y lo abrazo, durando una eternidad según los pensamientos de inuyasha.

.-oh Renkotsu, que bueno que estas aquí.-dijo sentándose con ayuda del hombre.

Inuyasha no aguanto mas y salio dando un portazo, haciendo que los presentes miraran hasta la puerta serrada.

.-era inuyasha.-susurro kagome para si, al quedarse mirando la puerta.

.- ¿con que ese, es inuyasha? -le pregunto el hombre de cabellos negros y mirada oscura.

.-si, es él.-dijo desanimada.

.-mírame kagome.-dijo llamando la atención de la joven.-mi hermano no hubiera querido verte así.-hablo alzándole la barbilla y sonriéndole dulcemente.

.-yo tenia que salvarlo, ese era mi lugar.-dijo nostálgica y derramando lagrimas.

.-te prohíbo que digas eso de nuevo, lo que paso, paso y lo importante es que estés aquí y que lucharas por seguir adelante.-dijo abrazándola sintiendo como se calmaba.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Sango miraba como inuyasha, se paseaba incomodo con kikyou al hombro… en definitiva su hermano era el ser mas terco, egocéntrico y troglodita que piso la tierra…orgullo maldito orgullo, todo se resumía en esa palabra de siete letras por la cual inuyasha no se mostraba como era en realidad… en vez, se negaba la felicidad como lo venia haciendo desde hace años.

.-date prisa sango, fuiste tu la que te empeñaste en visitar a kagome-llamo inuyasha sacándola de sus pensamientos.

.-yo no te pedí que vinieras, no necesito chaperona para visitar a mi amiga.-dijo molesta y caminando por delante de ellos.

.-deja de rechinar como yegua y espéranos.-hablo al pasar la división que daba hacia la hacienda Higurashi, donde kagome se encontraba desde hace unos días.

.-ah sango menos rápido que el lodo arruina mis botas.-pidió kikyou tratando de ir lo mas pegada posible a inuyasha.

.- ¿para que mierda la trajiste, si va estar mas pendiente de ella, que de kagome?-exploto sango ya cansada de soportar a la plástica como la llamaba.

.-sango, ya basta.-ordeno inuyasha.

.- ¿y tu para que vienes, si no te agrada kagome?-continuo sin impórtale las advertencias de su hermano.

.-vine para hablar con souta.-mintió, mirando intrigado a las caballerizas donde salían una kagome seguida de ese tal Renkotsu.

Continuará.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A:** chicas lamento la tardanza, pero una cosa llamada problemas entro en mi vida y no me quiere soltar, y mi animo no ayudo mucho, pero el amor por inuyasha y gracias a los review suyos, me impulse a escribir.

**Nota**: al fic no le queda mucho, y si va haber lemón (aunque nunca e echo uno, quiero que mi fic lo tenga)

Agradecimientos a: **Kata chan, FernandaIK26, kariko, Karen, meryinustar, Isabella,** **Inukan, Natsumi Ishida, RociRadcliffe, Lorena, iyvker, Kharenia, inuyasha-xsiempre, Jimena-chan **(mil gracias por lo review no saben el animo que me dan) y a todos lo que leen.

**Besos ampis.**


	10. palabras y emociones

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp.10 palabras y emociones.**

Kagome iba saliendo de las caballerizas con Renkotsu, cuando diviso a Inuyasha junto a kikyou y sango la cual parecía discutir con inuyasha…era raro pero ya no le dolía la indiferencia de él… se canso de todo aquello, y de ser la masoquista que creía en el amor… ese que nunca llego.

Ese príncipe, que bajaba de su fiel caballo, solo eran imaginaciones, de lo que alguna vez ella idealizo como la felicidad… pero ya no era una niña…y ya no creía en aquellos cuentos de hadas.

Vio a sango hacerle señas y correr hasta ellos… _sango_ tenia que hablar con ella, después de todo siempre fueron amigas.

.- ¿quieres que te deje sola con ellos?-pregunto el hombre a su lado.

.-no.-negó y lo cogió del brazo.-voy a invitar a sango para bañarnos en la laguna, y tu vendrás conmigo.-dijo al arrastrarlo prácticamente hacia los visitantes.

Inuyasha la vio acercarse sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado, la miro de arriba abajo notando la poca ropa, una mini falda verde de encajes y una blusita del mismo modelo que apenas le tapaban los senos.

Sango se acerco y la abrazo efusivamente, kagome correspondió sintiéndose mejor.

.-que buenos que ya estas bien kag, no sabes el susto que me diste.-dijo con los ojos aguados.

.-ya estoy mejor.- aseguro sonriendo y mirando a sesshomaru que se acercaba hasta ellos.

.-no sabias que tenias novio kagomesita.-pregunto kikyou sonriendo ingenuamente.

.-oh perdón el es Renkotsu un amigo.-dijo kagome al presentarlo.

Inuyasha bufo incomodo por la cercanía de ellos, pero se pudo mas tenso al ver llegar a su hermano y besar a kagome en los labios.

Kagome se quedo atontada y miro a sesshomaru, el cual solo observaba a inuyasha en un cruce de miraba que no había visto, no le presto atención y se pego a sesshomaru.

.- ¿ya estas listo?, tengo todo preparado.-dijo emocionada.

.- ¿quines vienen? -pregunto sesshomaru abrazándola y quitándole una pequeña hoja de los cabellos.

.-solo nosotros, souta se fue con hitomi a la ciudad, ya se retraso mucho con las venta mientras me cuidaba.-dijo triste y bajando la mirada.

.-¿entonces te quedaras con renkotsu esta noche? -pregunto mirando al susodicho, quien negó con la mirada y una sonrisa discreta apareció en sus labios.

.-no, me quedare sola.-dijo incomoda, sabia que después de lo que intento la miraban diferente.

.-yo me quedare contigo.-se ofreció sango alegre.

.-gracias sango.-contesto kagome.

Sango miro a inuyasha y sonrió con malda.

.-te vas a bañar así kagome.-pregunto.

.-oh no, tengo un traje de baño abajo.-contesto mientras seguía a sesshomaru.

.-vamos inuyasha.-lo agarro alejándolo de kikyou, quien gritaba que no tenia traje de baño.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Al llegar al la laguna, kagome se quito las pocas ropas que tenia, y la dejo en el pasto, quedando con un bikini azul amarrados por tirantes, cogió a sesshomaru de improvisto y lo empujo al agua, zambulléndose también.

.-enana casi me ahogas.-reprocho sesshomaru acercándose hasta ella, la cual nado para alejarse, pero fue imposible, pues el la alzo en volandas y la tiro al agua riéndose.

Inuyasha quien estaba observando todo, se remeneaba incomodo recostado en un árbol… quería matar a alguien y sabia perfectamente a quien… le incomodaba la cercanía y la confiancita que tenían esos dos… sobre su cadáver kagome seria su cuñada, y claro que el lo iba a evitar.

Se bajo del árbol y se quito la camisa, dejando ver sus bien marcados músculos, comenzó a desabrochar la correa del pantalón y los bajo quedando en unos short corto… le gusto ver como kagome se quedo por un momento mirándolo… entonces comenzaba el _juego_ y el saldría vencedor…su hermano nunca se quedaría con kagome.

.-inu mi amor… estoy cansada me llevas a casa.-rechito kikyou quien estaba aburrida y alejada lo mas posible del monte como ella llamaba a los arbusto que rodeaban la laguna.

.-si quiere yo la llevo.-se ofreció Renkotsu al ver las intenciones de los hermanos taishos, y claro el tenia que ayudar al kagome, aunque ella no se diera cuenta.

.-eh, no se moleste inuyasha me llevara¿verdad mi amor? -pregunto al verlo tirarse al agua sin hacerle caso.

.-vete con el kikyou después hablamos.-dijo al salir y volver a zambullirse.

Kikyou balbució algo entre dientes y sonrió al hombre de cabellos negros, observando como inuyasha no se dignaba a mirarla.

.-no bienes a bañarte sango.-pregunto kagome, al ver que la muchacha era la única con ropa.

.-si, pero se me olvido traer algo, sessho me acompañas hasta la casa.-preguntó con aire inocente.

.-si quieres yo voy sango.-se ofreció kagome.

.-déjalo yo voy.-dijo sesshomaru al salir y comenzar a vestirse.

Kagome estaba nerviosa, si una cosa es que ya no pensara en conquistar a inuyasha… pero de hay a que los dos se quedaran solo y casi desnudos, le inquietaba sobremanera.

Giro la cabeza para buscarlo pero no lo encontró y ya los hermanos iban lejos, relajo los músculos y comenzó a nadar hasta la orilla.

.-¿por que no sigues bañándote me tienes miedo? -pregunto un inuyasha a su espalda muy cerca diría ella.

.-¿tendría que tenerlo inuyasha?-volteo para encararlo.

.-no, al contrario.-contesto al estirar una mano debajo del agua y acércala a él.

.- ¿que pretendes inuyasha?-pregunto tratando de no mostrar nerviosismo.

.-saber si tus labios siguen tan dulce como recuerdo.-susurro en la boca femenina capturando los labio de kagome, en un roce delicado, la apretó mas a él, sintiendo como el agua comenzaba a calentarse a su alrededor.

.-par… para, esto no es correcto.-dijo kagome al morder el labio inferior de el, pero no logro separarse.

Inuyasha se incendio por dentro ante ese acto y llevo sus mano a la espalda femenina desatando el pequeño traje de baño que lo traía loco desde que lo vio, tirándolo a un lado bajo la protesta de ella, quien trato de alejarlo, pero los fuertes brazos se lo impidieron.

.-tienes algo que trae loco a todos los hombres y quiero averiguar que es.-dijo al alza la piernas de ella y hacerla rodearle las caderas.

.-esto no esta bien, tu… oh.- no pudo continuar al sentir los labios en sus clavículas sentía que se incendiaba.

.-todavía me amas kagome.-pregunto el al tocar los senos y masajearlos sensualmente.

Kagome lo aparto al escuchar aquello, no quería volver a lo de antes y menos a humillarse, salio del agua cubriéndose los senos cogió sus ropas y dio la espalda a inuyasha para vestirse.

.-contéstame kagome, o eres tan voluble que cambias de corazón de la noche a la mañana.-pregunto este al llegar hasta ella y sostener la mirada en las orbes marrones.

.-a ti nunca te a interesado lo que yo sienta¿por que justo a hora quieres averiguarlo? -contrarrestó ella con enojo e incertidumbre… sabia que no le convenía estar muy cerca de el… no, no y no… era lo que su mente le grita a su corazón no estaba dispuesta a pasar por lo mismo.

Cuando inuyasha iba hablar vio a sesshomaru caminar hacia ellos con sango, soltó a kagome maldiciendo su suelte.

.- ¿pasa algo malo? -pregunto sesshomaru al ver respirar irregular a kagome.

.-no nada, vamos a nadar.-dijo kagome pasando de inuyasha, seguida de sango.

Continuará.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: aquí el capi, lamento no ponerlo ayer miércoles, pero la energía eléctrica en mi país es un caos y hasta ahora pude entrar al Internet.

Bueno muchas quisieron la venganza y a inu sufriendo, pues aquí esta un chin de eso.

**Aclaraciones**: no quiero hacer la historia mas larga (no por falta de argumento, por que tengo muchos) sino porque, no podré tener acceso a la pc mía por un tiempo (como tres semanas) , y la de mi hermano solo puedo utilizarla por pequeños lasus de tiempo, por lo que seria imposible subir la conti como yo quiero, por eso decidí recortarla y moldearla para que el final sea en tres capítulos mas.

Agradecimientos a: **Jimena-chan, RociRadcliffe, Lorena, Kharenia, kariko**, **meriyinustar, inuyasha- xsiempre** (no se desesperen que el lemon viene pronto) y a todos los que leen.

**Besos ampis.**


	11. ¡¡¡amar!

**Corazón invisible.**

_**Cáp. 11 ¡¡¡Amar!!!**_

Ya la tarde había caído y kagome se encontraba en la hacienda higurashi esperando a sango.

.-kagome volveré mañana en la tarde¿estas segura que no quieres que me quede? -dijo y pregunto Renkotsu con preocupación.-

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo vio marchar… se sentó en los muebles de mimbre que confortaban la galería… esa tarde había estado llena de emociones. Suspiro resignada y miro a la casa de los taishos… allí estaba el causante de sus tormentos…el destino se empeñaba en jugarle sucio, cuando ella por fin se decidió olvidarlo… inuyasha no la dejaba respirar tranquila… torturándola con sus palabra.

.-kag… kag.-sintió que la llamaban, giro su cabeza para encontrarse con los hermanos taisho.

Hermanos, que rayos hacia inuyasha ahí… de seguro era un espejismo parpadeo varias veces y rogó para que no estuviera ahí.

.-kagome mujer que te pasa.-pregunto inuyasha al acercarse a ella.

La joven pego un grito y se echo para atrás, no se había dado cuenta de la cercanía, se llevo una mano al corazón y respiro confusa.

.-quieres matarme del susto¿que haces aquí?-pregunto parándose y caminado hacia donde sango poniéndola como escudo.

Inuyasha rió ante ese acto y la detallo descaradamente, un vestido veraniego rojo, que llegabas justamente hasta los muslo, dándole la oportunidad de admirar las perfectas y apetitosas piernas, y aquel busto el cual siempre lo hacia perder la cabeza.

Kagome inconcientemente se sonrojo, al verse bajo el escrutinio de inuyasha… que diablos pasaba con ese hombre… se suponía que ella no le interesaba… entonces porque la miraba así.

.-no me as respondido ¿que haces aquí? -volvió a formular la pregunta caminado con sango a dentro de la casa.

.-mama le pidió a inuyasha que viniera con nosotros, le preocupaba que estuviéramos solas en la casa.-intervino sango mirando a su hermano en complicidad.

.- ¿y sesshomaru por que no vino? -pregunto kagome no muy segura de la respuesta obtenida.

Inuyasha apretó los puños, tratando de controlarse, sonrió con esfuerzo y miro a su hermana.

.-oh tenia una reunión de trabajo en el centro de Nagayama, dijo que llegaría tarde, por eso inuyasha se ofreció a venir verdad hermano.-contesto mostrando una sonrisa la menor de los taishos.

.-así si es¿no te incomoda mi presencia? o ¿ya tenias planes? -hablo inuyasha despreocupado inspeccionando con su vista, buscando indicios de que kagome estaba sola.

.-oh para nada lo que hagas me deja sin cuidado.-respondió kagome restándole importancia.

Todos subieron al segundo piso, kagome acomodo a sango en el primer cuarto de huéspedes, y para su mala suerte supo que había cometido el error de dejar a inuyasha al lado de su habitación.

.- ¿no trajiste nada para dormir? -pregunto ella al no ver ninguna prenda extra.

El la acorralo en la puerta y se acerco a sus oídos, acariciando las mejillas con su boca.

.-yo duermo desnudo.-contesto con picardía al ver como el color rojo se extendió por la cara de la azabache.

.-o… oh ese ya es… tu proble… problema.-dijo ella poniendo una mano en los pectorales masculino tratando de poner espacio entre ambos cuerpos.

.-en serio no te molesta ni un poquito.-pregunto inuyasha al acariciar el escote con su dedo índice.

.-eh… n… no para nada.-dijo la joven tratando de ser lo mas coherente posible.

.-que bueno por que estaba pensando dormir en bóxer, pero como no te importa mejor.-dijo al besar fugazmente sus labios y caminar hasta sango que había salido en ese momento.

Kagome se obligo a tranquilizarse, se preguntaba desde cuando inuyasha tenia pose de seductor… aclamo en todas las creencia posible, y saber que pasaba por la cabeza del ojidorado.

Camino todavía nerviosa hasta los hermanos, diciéndose a si misma que el no la vencería, no importaba lo que estuviera ocurriendo.

Inuyasha estaba sentado en la mesa, mientras veía moverse a ambas mujeres, era gracioso mirarlas, se movían como si nunca habían puesto un pie en ese sitio.

.- ¿están seguras que saben cocinar? -pregunto con burla.

Sango le mando una mirada fulminante y kagome solo siguió mezclando la harina para el pastel.

.-oye kagome y ¿desde cuando conoces a Renkotsu? -pregunto sango intrigada.

Kagome se paralizo y dejo caer la cuchara, se agacho nerviosa y subió para seguir mezclando, pero los presentes se dieron cuenta como le temblaba la mano.

.-hace mucho, cuando iba de vacaciones a donde mi tía kaede.-dijo ella sonriendo nerviosa.

.-pero nunca me hablaste de el.-continuo sango mirando a inuyasha quien no parpadeaba mirando fijamente la espalda de kagome.

.-eh, pensé que si lo había echo.-contesto meneando con mas fuerza la mezcla.

.- ¿era tu novio? -preguntó inuyasha al recordar la foto.

.-no, mi cuñado.-hablo al mirarlo con los ojos un pocos aguados.

Inuyasha hubiera jurado que su corazón dejo de latir, y una fuerza extraña se apodero de su ser, novio… ella había dicho novio… si porque si era su cuñado tenia que tener un novio.

.- ¿tienes novio kagome? -inquirió sango sorprendida.

.-no, Bankotsu murió cuando estuve en los estados unidos.-dijo al recordar aquel momento horrible en que todo sucedió, sacudió la cabeza y voltio para coger un recipiente y llevarlo al horno.

.-oh lo siento kagome.-dijo sango al mirarla, parecía que de un momento a otro había vuelto la chica que estuvo en el hospital, miro a kagome y sus ojos se agrandaron con preocupación.

.-pensé que lo sabias te lo conté en mis cartas.-dijo kagome al encararla.

.-cartas, de que hablas nunca recibimos ninguna carta tuya, incluso hablábamos con Souta cuando queríamos saber de ti.-hablo confusa sango sin entender aquello.

.-como que no recibiste mis cartas te mande docenas de ella.-pregunto intrigada.

.-a mis mano nunca llegaron.-contesto sango.

.-tendré que ir al centro de correo y hablar con el señor Yamaguchi, para ver que paso.-dijo sango pensando en cierta chica plástica que le caía como piedra.

.-ya no importa, ya estoy aquí.- murmuro sentándose al lado opuesto de inuyasha, quien todavía seguía pensando en el novio muerto de kagome.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kagome se encontraba admirando la luna llena, desde su ventana, hace tres horas ya los hermanos se habían retirado a sus repetidas habitaciones, pero como siempre ella no podía conciliar el sueño, y ahora no contaba con medicamentos pues Miroku se lo suspendió alegando que debía vivir sin depender de ellos, porque ya no lo necesitaba.

Cerro los ojos y dejo que la brisa fresca meneara sus largos cabellos, los cuales ondearan con el viento helado, un escalofrió la izo abrazarse así misma, por llevar apenas una franela blanca hasta sus nalgas y una pequeña braguita negras, no llevaba sujetador para que si eso solo molestaba para dormir.

Se sobresalto al sentir una mano en su vientre y el calido aliento en su nuca.

.-como entraste.-pregunto, al estar segura que dejo la puerta bajo llave.

.-tengo mis trucos.-dijo inuyasha al voltearla y besar los finos labios sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

El la fue guiando a la cama, mientras el beso se hacia mas exigente, kagome lo rodeo por el cuello sintiendo el suave colchón en su espalda, él izo un recorrido de besos desde su boca hasta el comienzo de los senos, consiguiendo un respingo de ella al sentir la osada mano acariciando su intimidad por debajo de las bragas.

Se separo jadeante y se echo contra el espaldar, mirándolo las orbes dorados demasiados intensos como para sostener su mirada.

.-tu no me amas inuyasha¿entonces por que me haces esto? -pregunto al verlo acariciar lentamente sus muslo enviándole una oleada de placer, que la obligo a cerrar momentáneamente los ojos.

.- ¡pero tu si me amas¿Por qué aun me amas? -pregunto con temor a que la respuesta fuera negativa.

El la dejo bajo su peso, aplastándola dulcemente, besando denuevo los antes ya probados labios. Ella arqueo el cuerpo al sentir como era levantada un poco y ahogo un grito de sorpresa ante la sensación de sentir el miembro erecto rozarse con su intimidad.

.-lo sientes, no puedo evitarlo, eres tú, siempre as sido tú.-dijo moviéndose con cautela dejándola sentada en las caderas masculinas, la miro sonriendo al ver las mejillas como dos rosetones, deleitándose al con los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados con fuerza.

.-mírame cariño.-pidió al observando como ella obedecía dejándole ver la dilatación en los ojos marrones.

.-dime que me amas, aunque sea mentira.-rogó al tomar los labios ferozmente mientras rompía la prenda blanca de ella, la cual estorbaba su vista. Se extasió al ver los suaves senos, sonrió comprobando que los pezones ya estaban erectos y Aprovecho aturdimiento femenino se quito los bóxer que era la única prenda que lo cubría, para posarse sin dilatación entre las piernas femeninas, saboreando y degustando a su antojo, escuchando como kagome se estremecía y le agarraba fuerte de los cabellos.

.-estas temblando.-balbució al notar como ella tenia la piel erizada.

.-inuyasha yo…yo.-pero callo le diría que lo seguía amando… pero no quería salir lastimada, la poca coherencia que tuvo se esfumo al sentir los labios varoniles en cada parte de su cuerpo, sus senos , brazos , ombligo, vientre, muslos,. Apretó la sabana con fuerza al sentir como el bajaba sus bragas, los nervios la sorprendieron.

Inuyasha gimió ronco al verla sin ningún estorbo ocultando tal belleza.

.-eres mía.- murmuró al colocarse en medio de las piernas y acercar la pelvis a su cadera, el corazón de kagome latió con fuerza al sentir el roce del miembro.

.-relájate y mira mis ojos.-pidió al sentir como ella se sujetaba de su espalda, no quería postergar mas el momento por lo que comenzó a entrar en ella, sintiéndose lleno y feliz cuando estuvo completamente dentro.

.-eres tan dulce, exquisita y mía.-la beso enarbolado por la sensaciones que lo recorrían cuando comenzaron los primitivos movimientos, kagome se revolvía inquieta ante las nuevas emociones que experimentaba, comenzó a besar el cuello, subiendo hasta morder las orejas de inuyasha escuchándolo gruñir y aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas.

El la sintió revolverse inquieta demostrándole que no faltaba mucho para la culminación del acto.

.-te amo inuyasha.-escucho que salían la tan anheladas palabras, la beso incapaz de ya detener el letargo que se oprimía en su vientre, el aire se esfumo de sus pulmones y aquella corriente eléctrica que comenzaba desde la unión subiendo hasta su cabeza, dejándolo todo en blanco.

Pasaron varios minutos en lo que tardo en recuperarse de los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, lo sintió separarse de ella y abrasarla.

.-yo también te amo kagome.-ella se acurruco al cuerpo sudoroso, entremezclando las piernas… no quería decir palabras y que todo se desvaneciera.

Continuará.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: creo que se me fundió una neurona al escribir el lemon, jejeje, ni se como quedo, así que quiero opiniones y consejos.

Agradecimientos a: **inuyasha-xsiempre** (este capi va dedicado especialmente para ti), **giselita, kariko, Lorena, Inukan, meryinustar, thegirlwhostolethestars** (díganme si les agrado el lemon estoy confundida).

**Besos ampis **


	12. sueño o realidad

**Corazón invisible.**

**Cáp.12 sueño o realidad.**

Inuyasha la contemplaba mucho antes del amanecer…sabia que eso pasaría, tanto tiempo cohibiéndose para no caer en la redes de ella, y de nada le valió, sonrió al acariciar los hombros desnudo… si ella era diferente.

Como añoraba a la niña que le sonreía con solo verlo y hacia una y mil locuras para estar a su lado, esa que tenia un brillo único en su mirada… ¿como regresar a su kagome denuevo?... con esos pensamientos la abrazo escuchando el suave respirar.

Por su parte kagome estaba atenta a cada movimientos del ojidorado, sabia que era una cobarde al no encararlo, pero ya no soportaría otro rechazo… no después de lo que compartió con su amor de toda la vida, se sintió abrazada… eso tenia que ser un sueño…si era un hermoso sueño… aunque en su cuerpo tenia las huellas de inuyasha.

.-kagome¿por que no lo dijiste?-pregunto al notarla despierta.

.- ¿a que te refieres?-formulo ella abriendo los ojos.

.-a la mancha roja en la cama.-termino el al voltearla para mirarla a los ojos.

.- ¿que tiene?-pregunto un poco avergonzada.

.-como que tiene, si hubiera sabido que eras virgen las cosa hubieran sido diferentes.-admitió con dolor.

.-y quien a dicho que mi virginidad tenga que importarte, machista.-dijo al pararse enrollada en una sabana.-tu siempre creíste que era la libertina del pueblo, te sorprende lo que descubriste.-preguntó un tanto furiosa.

El sonrió y negó con la cabeza, pero algunas horas atrás antes de tenerla el miedo se izo presente al pensar en otro hombre en la vida de kagome.

.-nunca negaste nada, que querías que hiciera-dijo en susurro.

Pero kagome lo escucho y su mirada se torno triste, suspiro cansada y se sentó en el diván.

.- ¿siempre será así verdad, yo… es mejor que te vallas inuyasha, tu novia debe estar esperándote.-hablo en un hilo de voz mirando a la pared la cual era muy interesante en ese momento.

.-kikyou no es… lo que tu piensas.-el se puso los bóxer y se sentó al lado de ella.

.-ahora no puedes apartarme de ti, quiero que sea todo como antes.-dijo y se arrepintió al verla alejarse nuevamente.

.-para que te aclame cuanto te amo como una tonta, si eso seria muy bueno para tu ego… pero ya no mas, pensé que iba hacer diferente pero me equivoque.-hablo al salir y trancarse en el baño, dejándolo confundido.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Inuyasha entro a la hacienda taisho después de los intentos fallidos para que kagome hablara con el, se tranco en el baño y a él no le quedo mas remedio que retirarse al ver a sango llegar con una cara de sorpresa retratada.

Maldijo su suelte y el poco tacto para hablar, supo que fue un error al decir todo aquello…

Sesshomaru estaba en el despacho ordenando unos papeles cuando vio a su hermano menor entrar… tenia ese aire de problemas rodeándolo y esa vena en la cara se izo presente, dejo los papeles en el escritorio y lo encaro.

.- ¿cuando es la boda? -pregunto directamente viendo el desconcierto en inuyasha.

.-tu eres el responsable de todo, me hiciste creer que kagome fue tu mujer, cuando hasta anoche era virgen.- exploto colérico el menor agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa.

.- ¡¡¡por fin lo hiciste!!! Si que eres lento.-contesto sesshomaru sonriendo al ver la cara de sorpresa en su hermano.

.- ¿de que hablas? -preguntó inuyasha al soltarlo.

.-de kagome y tu amor por ella, o es que cree que somos unos idiotas y no se que siempre as estado enamorado de ella.- termino al sentarse y coger el teléfono y marca.

.-¿y eso que tiene que ver con tu mentira… ella participo en esto para atraparme?.- pregunto ahora confuso.

.-kagome es muy ingenua, mas de lo que tu piensas y mas cuando es de ti… tuve que ayudarlos.-anuncio escuchando el timbre del teléfono, volviendo a marcar.

.-que hiciste.-preguntó inuyasha.

.-si buenas por favor con el juez Mioga.- hablo Sesshomaru al teléfono mirando con una sonrisa socarrona a inuyasha.

.-¿que haces? deja eso y contesta.-dijo impaciente inuyasha.

.-hola mioga, si te llamaba para que me hagas el favor de tramitar una licencia especial, a nombre de inuyasha y kagome para la próxima semana… era justo que se casaran.-dijo al ver el asombro y después el fruncimiento de seño de su hermano.

.-no puedes tomar decisiones por mi.-hablo inuyasha al coger el teléfono para dialogar con el viejo juez, pero ya bahía trancado.

.-claro que puedo y mas si mi sobrino esta por el medio.-especto al ver como su hermano quedo mudo.

.-deja de jugar sesshomaru, no hay ningún sobrino.- dijo dudoso inuyasha al coge el brandy escoses y beberlo de pico.

.-oh claro piensa que soy idiota, bien sabes que kagome puede estar embarazada, al menos que se hubieran cuidado¿pero no fue el caso verdad? -dijo triunfante y sonriendo al dejar sin respuesta a inuyasha.

.-kagome debe estar insegura y tu envés de reclamarme porque no estas con ella.-interrogo ofuscado por aquella necia terquedad.

.-ella no quiere hablarme.-

.-tiene miedo inuyasha, ella siempre a temido que tu no la ames y se a encerrado en si misma para no sufrir mas, y tu eres un cobarde que solo piensa en ti -concluyó al salir.

Cobarde… por primera vez en la vida le dio la razón a sesshomaru, pero con kagome se volvía vulnerable y no sabia como actuar… siempre fue así…mierda por que la vida no puede ser sencilla, se sentó con desgana en el sillón de cuero negro y rememoro las palabras de su hermano.

Emba… embarazada….fue lo primero que llego a su mente, definitivo tenia que resolver aquello de una vez por todas, aunque para eso tenga que obligarla a casarse a la fuerza.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Kagome se despidió de sango un momento después que inuyasha se fue, su cabeza era un torbellinos de ideas… cuanto desearía que Bankotsu estuviera a su lado el siempre la alentaba y la hacia sentir protegida… por eso se sentía culpable, nunca pudo amarlo como se lo merecía y él lo sabia.

Cogio su caballo, y comenzó un trote suave camino al mausoleo de sus padres, al menos allí su corazón tenia paz…

_**Yo cruce la línea blanca un día, fue una noche con su amanecer.**_

_**Puse un par de rombos en mi vida, icé un viaje al mundo que no ves.**_

_**Cuantos gramos pesa mi alegría, cuanto pesa el miedo a ser feliz.**_

_**Nunca me eh sentido tan perdida y a ti tan lejos de mi.**_

A los lejos vio a inuyasha salir al encuentro de kikyou, ella lo abrazaba y después… cerro los ojos con dolor, apresurando el paso no quería ver mas, su dolor era de ella, su amor era tan solo de ella… aquel _te amo_, fue un sueño y ella nunca estaría en su corazón.

_**Levante la tapa de mi misma, y encontré una niña en un jardín.**_

_**Flores de papel y una muñeca, nadie con un cuento para mi.**_

_**Pude ver los restos de una fiesta, restos de mi vida junto a ti.**_

_**Pude ver la soledad tan cerca, y a ti tan lejos de mi.**_

Se bajo del caballo y se sentó en el suelo al lado de las dos tumbas, puso unas margaritas que había comprado y miro las lapidas… como envidiaba la unión que tuvieron sus padres y esa capacidad para sobrellevar todo, necesitaba eso para no sufrir, necesitaba eso para aprender a olvidar.

_**Me deje llevar por una tontería, pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mi.**_

_**Si pudiera dar la vida la daría, volver a ser tu niña me aria tan feliz.**_

_**Sin ti, no se vivir, todos los errores van a un puerto donde espera un barco de vapor.**_

_**Pero el mió aun lo llevo dentro, porque soy adicta a tu perdón.**_

Sus lagrimas ya no se podían ocultar, será que se mintió a ella misma y se creo una ilusión de todo aquello… entonces su corazón era un cruel tirano que la sometía a ese yugo… como dejar de amar a un hombre que la izo feliz como tanto había soñado…meneo la cabeza negativamente y se acostó en medio de las flores que rodeaban las tumbas.

_**Pude ver los restos de una fiesta, restos de mi vida junto a ti**_

_**Pude ver la soledad tan cerca y a ti tan lejos de mí.**_

_**Me deje llevar por una tontería, pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mi.**_

_**Si pudiera dar la vida la daría, volver a ser tu niña me aria tan feliz.**_

_**Me deje llevar por una tontería, pensé que te quería un poco mas que a mi.**_

_**Si pudiera dar la vida la daría, volver a ser tu niña me aria tan feliz.**_

_**Sin ti no se vivir, sin ti no se vivir, sin ti no se vivir…**_

Continuará

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**N/A**: si lo se, tengo la manía de liar mas las cosa pero en este caso tenia que demostrar las inseguridades de los protas, por lo que pueden notar.

**Aclaraciones**: el capi que biene es el desenlace y no hago epigolo (para mi es como matar a los protas jejeje, por que en esencia siguen ahí continuando sin nosotros)

Agradecimientos a: **inuyasha-xsiempre, kariko** (es un gusto hacerte sonreir y emocionar con mi historia), **Jimena-chan, Lorena, fernandaIK26, elizita-kag-lu, ana pau,** **meryinustar, kharenia, Inukan, kata, kitty kat Jaz, thegirlwhostoletheatars**. ( que emocion son muchas, gracias por las respuestas sobre el lemon.

Canción_ perdida_, de la oreja de van gogh.

**Besos ampis.**


	13. la ultima sobre la tierra

**Corazón invisible.**

_**La única sobre la tierra.**_

Después de horas pensando, kagome decidió tomar el camino hacia su casa, aunque su corazón estaba hecho un torbellino de emociones, ya no quedaban lágrimas que derramar. Al llegar a su casa observo a las cuatros figuras que dialogaban. Sesshomaru, Souta, Renkotsu y por ultimo su pesadilla andante Inuyasha. Tubo el deseo de echarse andar nuevamente al notar todas las miradas fijas en su dirección.

.- ¿qué crees que haces al irte sin avisar? – pregunto inuyasha al caminar hasta ella y bajarla de un tirón del caballo.

Kagome trato de apártalo y pidió ayuda con la mirada los tres restante, pero nadie movió un dedo.

.-suéltame no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así.-dijo al apártalo.

.-claro que lo tengo soy tu prometido.- hablo Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Kagome se quedo de piedra procesando la información, luego de unos cuantos segundos, lo miro a los ojos, los cuales brillaban de sactifación.

.-déjate de sandeces Inuyasha y dime si te volviste loco.-pregunto intrigada.

.-kag, él pidió tu mano, quiere casarse contigo y yo accedí.- explico souta echándose para atrás por la mirada asesina de su hermana.

.- ¡¡¡ Qué!!! y porque aceptaste, yo no soy un pedazo de carne el cual se vende y no me casare con él.-dijo señalando a Inuyasha - además el ya tiene novia.- agrego recordando el beso que vio esa tarde.

.-ya no la tiene, kikyou dejo de serlo al momento que prefirió llevarte a la cama.-contesto Sesshomaru.

.-kagome adopto un color rojo por el poco tacto al decir aquello, pidiendo que se la tragara la tierra¿Dónde se quedo su amigo y confidente?, uff Sesshomaru ¿por qué no la ayudaba?

.-no me casare con un hombre que no me ama.-sentencio al intentar coger el caballo, pero los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha la detuvieron.

.- claro que te casaras, y será en una semana, por lo que prepárate pues solo tenemos siete días de noviazgo.- hablo inuyasha.

Kagome no creía lo que escuchaba, novia de Inuyasha… si en su sueños cabían su nombre y la palabra novia de Inuyasha… donde diablos estaba la cámara escondida, tenia que ser una broma… claro que era eso, el muy descarado besaba a la otra y después decía que era su prometido.

.-olvídalo, nuca seré la novia de alguien que no me ama.- termino para caminar hasta los demás y coger a Renkotsu que era el único no había dicho nada, adentrándose en la casa gritando que todos eran unos vendidos.

.-linda ¿nos crees que estas cometiendo un error?, a ese hombre se le nota su amor por ti, ábrete a la felicidad.- explico Renkotsu al ordenar su ropa en una maleta con la ayuda de kagome.

.-ya no se nada, y no quiero que me atosiguen mas.- dijo ella al escuchar como tocaban la puerta rudamente.

.-kagome sal ahora mismo.- se dejo escuchar tras la puerta.

Kagome la abrió, no por la orden dada, sino porque inuyasha derribaría la puerta con los fuertes golpes.

.-quieres averiguar si me rendía ante los pies de Renkotsu.- hablo ella al ver la furtiva mirada del ojidorado a su amigo.

El no le dio tiempo y la alzo en volandas, colocándola en su hombro como saco de patatas.

.-bájame bruto, insensible, troglodita, maldición Inuyasha suéltame.-siguió ella vociferando todo los impropios conocidos, siendo llevada por el hasta la camioneta de inuyasha, quien le puso el cinturón y subió al vehiculo poniéndolo en marcha.

.- ¿a donde me llevas?- pregunto insegura al ver como pasaron el pueblo y tomaban la intersección hacia las montañas de Furano.

El no contesto mantenía la mirada fija en el camino, con las facciones endurecidas y apretando el volante más de la cuenta, ella exhaló y miro el paisaje al no tener respuestas.

Al cabo de media hora Inuyasha estaciono en medio de la nada, siendo los grandes coniféras sus únicos testigos.

.- ¿baja del auto? -ordeno Inuyasha con dureza que la asusto, aceptando de inmediato, era difícil no obedecer ante ese tono de voz.

Un escalofrió llego a ella ante la posibilidad de quedarse sola en medio de la nada y los recuerdos de los amigos de Bankotsu dejándolos en aquel bosque, la hizo recordar el horrible día. La sangre, ellos burlándose, la bala atravesando el cuerpo de Bankotsu y ella… ella no pudo hacer nada.

Inuayasha la vio salir del auto y mirar a todos lado y abrazarse a si misma, algo le pasaba, rodeo el carro y la zamarroneó, sin resultado, kagome lloraba y no sabia que hacer, la atrajo así abrasándola y hablándole dulcemente al oído.

.-amor, estoy aquí contigo.-le dijo al besar sus mejillas, y le sujeto la cara, pero ella no lo miraba, tenia la vista fija en la nada.

.-respóndeme kagome, mi amor estoy aquí.- con esas palabras unió sus labios, frustrado al no ver contestación.- kagome mírame.-pidió al despegarse.

Ella salio de ese estado y miro a inuyasha aferrandose a él fuertemente, ocultando su rostro en los pectorales, pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella se calmo y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, se despego de el como inmediatamente.

.-lo siento.- se disculpo.

.-me dirás ahora mismo que fue eso.- ordeno inuyasha.

.-cuando me fui a los estados unidos, comencé la universidad, al principio fue difícil adaptarme pero con la ayuda de Bankotsu todos me aceptaron o al menos fingieron que lo hacían, nos invitaban a todos lados, hasta que acepté ser novia de Bankotsu, después de eso todo cambio, las chicas me miraban diferente, yo no le puse atención , un día me invitaron de campamento en montana, Bankotsu se negaba a ir, pero yo lo convencí, el siempre se la pasaba pendiente de mi y quería agradecerle por eso. Cuando llegamos, los chicos no separaron y me dejaron en medio del bosque, supuestamente era una broma, pero una de las chicas saco un arma y me apunto, los demás no hicieron nada, se reían de mi, ella me disparo en el hombro, y cuando me apunto nuevamente el se interpuso, todos huyeron y nos dejaron, yo trate de salvarlo, pero no pude.

Inuyasha la escucho en silencio, sintiéndose un inútil.- no fue tu culpa, ahora ya todo paso.-

.-si, ya todo paso, todo pasa…- dijo al vetearse limpiando las lagrimas derramadas.

.- ¿porque me trajiste aquí? -preguntó cambiando el tema.

.- no regresare hasta que comprendas que el compromiso es lo mejor.- contesto decido observar como se volteaba y lo encaraba.

.-si… si es por lo que sucedió entre nosotros, no tienes que preocuparte también fue mi culpa, por lo que no tienes ninguna obligación.- dijo kagome en tono triste al recostarse en la puerta de la camioneta.

.-deja la terquedad, no entiendes aquello pudo traer consecuencia.- hablo pasándose la mano alisándose los cabellos.

.-ohh… entonces lo haces porque piensas que estoy embarazada.- y ella que pensaba que tenia una ultima posibilidad de ser feliz… pero no.

.-si y también, porque quiero intentarlo.-hablo al coger entre sus dedos la monos de ella y besarla.

.-pero no me amas inuyasha y eso es suficiente para decir que no.-contesto al alejarse nuevamente.

El la acerco y la abrazo sintiendo los locos latidos en los pechos femeninos.

.-tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión, tengo siete días para demostrarte que te amo.-alzo la barbilla y beso los labios, siendo correspondido tímidamente.

.- ¿esto es una amenaza? -preguntó ella un poco torpe, al sentir como el color subía y se expandía por su cuerpo.

.-digamos que si, me veras en cada lugar que vallas, me convertiré en tu sombra, así como tu lo hacías conmigo.-

.-y kikyou, digo es tu novia aun.-preguntó con incertidumbre.

.- kikyou no importa, solo tú.-

Kagome suspiro no creyendo lo que escuchaba era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero que mas da tenia siete días para demostrase que eso no era verdad.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Aquella noche kagome estaba devuelta en su casa, souta estaba con inuyasha frente a ella, tratando todo acerca de la boda y ella como si estuviera pintada en la pared, no la dejaban dar su opinión ni siquiera del vestido de novia.

.-estoy cansada, cuando decidan si pondrán avestruces en la boda de inuyasha me avisan, conozco un cuidador ejemplar que nos prestaría sus ejemplares.-dijo al estar de pie para subir las escaleras.

.-es buenos que descanse, una mujer embarazada no puede hacer esfuerzos.- dijo souta con picardía al ver como la mejillas de kagome se encendían e inuyasha sonreía con picardía. Ella abrió su boca para hablar, pero la cerro… en definitiva esos dos juntos eran un excelente dúo.

.-yo te llevare, es mejor prevenir que lamentar y los dos tienen que estar bien para la boda.- dijo inuyasha al acariciar el plano vientre y seguido cargar a kagome llevándola al dormitorio.

Kagome suspiro resignada y cerro los ojos por el cansancio, de nada le valía apelar aquello si ni ella misma estaba segura de su supuesto embarazo, al entrar en la cama sintió como un peso extra hundía el lado izquierdo, notando que inuyasha entraba y la abrazaba.

.-tenemos que ir al hospital a que te chequeen, y si no estas embarazada tendremos que solucionar eso, pues a quiero una docenas de bebes merodeando las haciendas.

.-unm, si lo que digas.- contesto adormilada, olvidándose del mundo para sentir como aquella alegría la embargaba no queriendo deportar y quebrantarlo todo.

El sonrío y la adhirió mas a su cuerpo… feh que importaba el mundo se quedaría a dormir con ella, así sea tener que aguantar las burlas de todos al día siguiente, los arropo a los dos y cerro sus ojos también.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Los sietes días pasaron rápido entre, los pasteles, flores y decorados para el gran día, pero a ella no la dejaban hacer nada, aceptó medirse los vestidos de novia que el mismo inuyasha había mandado a encarga desde Francia.

La boda fue por todo lo alto, a pesar de que los planes eran lo contrario, pero cuando se enteraron de quienes eran los novios, los lugareños no dudaron en colarse en la fiesta y felicitar a los novios.

Kagome subió a su habitación a cambiarse el vestido de novia pero una mano se lo impidió.

.-déjatelo un segundo mas te ves hermosa.-halagó inuyasha al besarla con pasión rodeándola y pegándola a su cuerpo.

.-los zapatos me aprietan y siento el cuerpo pesado.-le recordó al saber que todo el dia llevo el vestido puesto comenzando hacer mellas en ella.

El la sentó en la cama y se hincó para tomar sus pies y quitar los zapatos masajeado los pies un poco hinchados, subiendo las manos por las piernas hasta perderse en la falda ancha del vestido, alcanzando su objetivo las medias finas bajándola, sintiendo como kagome se relajaba ante el contacto de sus dedos.

.-preparare la tina con sales, para que te relajes.- propuso inuyasha al entrar al cuarto de baño y llenar la bañera con agua tibia poniendo sales y perlas de burbujas, viendo como el agua se volvía espuma. Fue donde kagome y le quito el vestido escuchando como la música todavía sonaba dando a entender que la celebración continuaba, claro sin ellos.

Ya desnudos los dos el entro a kagome a la tina y la sentó en sus muslo mientras lavaba los senos y bajaba hasta el vientre, haciendo círculos con la esponja.

.-tengo hambre.-dijo kagome de pronto escuchando la risa de inuyasha.

.-de mi, yo seré tu cena así como tu serás la mía.- aseguro él con mirada bríllate.

Kagome se voltio y se sentó en las caderas, riendo por el poco espacio, justo para una persona…pero inuyasha aseguro que ello eran uno y mientras más cerca mejor.

.-unm que rica cena.-hablo kageme al besarlo en el cuello, trazando una línea de besos hasta los abdominales de inuyasha, sintiendo como este emitía sonidos roncos.

.-no hagas eso después no podré detenerme.- explico inuyasha al separarla y besar su labios mientras acariciaba la espalda y comenzaba a mover sus caderas rozando sus sexos.

.-eso no se vale.-dijo fingiendo indignación ella, al volver a su trabajo y besar las testillas de inuyasha comprobando que surtían en mismo efecto al endurecerse, moviendo también sus caderas, sintiendo el calor calentando subir.

.-ohh Dios kag, eres mi perdición.-murmuro cuando ella tomo su miembro y empezó a darle placer frotando con sus mano, en movimientos cada ves mas acertados.

.-te gusta.-preguntó ella al arquearse recibiendo los mordisco y lamidas en sus senos por la boca de inuyasha.

.- ¿do… donde aprendiste eso, pequeña pervertida?- preguntó nublado por el placer quitando la mano de ella.

.-en un video… que alquilaron las chicas como despedida de soltera.-contesto ella ahogando un grito de sorpresa al sentirse levantada y acomodarse en aquel miembro ya erecto.

.-tendré que hablar seriamente con sango y darle un escarmiento, ya no me respecta.-hablo entrecortado sintiéndose abrazado por la femineidad de kagome.

.-ahh… si…unm.- balbuceo kagome al recibir las embestidas ahora mas fuerte teniendo que abrazarse del cuello, incapaz de controlar el éxtasis que se avecinaba, arqueándose en su totalidad gritando al sentir como su vientre se llenaba e inuyasha la besaba fervientemente.

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

Cuatros meses después, kagome se encontraba parada bajo un Framboyán rojo, ahí estaba ella admirándolo él, con su piel bronceada, y sudorosa, haciéndole lucir, aquellos perfectos brazos, sus bíceps bien marcados, y aquellos pantalones de jeans dándole un perfecto espectáculo de su trasero, si ya era una pervertida, el trasero firme de él la traía loca.

El ladeo la cabeza al terminar de derrumbar la cerca que dividía ambas haciendas, ya que desde ahora seria una sola, se seco un poco el sudor y camino hasta la chiquilla que ahora no lo era tanto. Sus ojos se encontraron irradiando emoción y promesas para el futuro.

.- ¿Cómo esta mi bebé? –pregunto al besarla tiernamente.

.-esta muy bien… unm estas sudado.-dijo al verlo arrodillarse y desabotonarle la blusa.

.-vi. como me mirabas, sigues siendo la misma libertina de siempre.-contesto al besarle el vientre suave de ella.

Kagome sonrió ampliamente y le acaricio los negros cabellos.-oh si me gusta tu trasero.-hablo emocionada al verlo besar su vientre.

.-escuchaste bebé, tu madre es una pervertida.-bromeo él al ver el vientre levemente abultado de cuatro meses.

.-quiero que sea niña.-dijo con ilusión kagome.

Inuyasha la atrajo a el y se sentó en el pasto con ella en sus piernas.

.-ni soñarlo si sale como tú tendré que construir una jaula.-dijo imaginando a todos los mocosos que tendría que espantar.

.-te estas quejando inuyasha.-dijo en puchero, recibiendo los labios ansiosos de su esposo.

.-ahogan dejen eso, para después la comida esta lista.-llamo sesshomaru regañándolos.

.-le conseguiré una novia, para que se entretenga.-dijo kagome con dos estrellita en los ojos, imaginándose de celestina.

.-te escuche enana, ni lo intentes, nada mas hay ver a sango y al doctorcito pervertido de miroku, para no querer tu ayuda.-respondió sesshomaru al entrar de nuevo en la casa.

.-no te preocupes conozco a una abogada, que tiene el mismo temperamento de sesshomaru, Rin te acuerdas de ella vino a nuestra boda.-hablo inuyasha al sentir los movimientos del bebé.

.-que bien, organizare todo, sesshomaru no sabe con quien se a metido.-sonrió ella al imaginarse aquellos dos juntos.

Inuyasha se quedo observándola, y se preguntaba como fue que no vio ese corazón invisible, que ahora tanto amaba, miro a su alrededor sintiéndose feliz por primera vez.

FIN

´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´´

N/A: fue un enorme placer compartir mi fic contadas ustedes, gracias por el apoyo que mostraron con sus review y espero que el final sea de su agrado, espero verlas en mis nuevos proyectos.

NOTA: inuyasha me convirtió en una pervertida.

**Besos ampis.**

.-


End file.
